El Sol y La Luna
by Kary-PR
Summary: Renesmee tendra que pasar por una serie de cosas donde se dara cuenta que Jacob es su otra mitad. Lo ara con tiempo sufisiente, para ser corespondida?
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

REENESME

El miedo de perderlo era mucho mas grande que mi propio miedo hacia ellos. Solo recordar lo sucedido hacia ya dos meses, comenzaba a llorar. No podía permitir que le hicieran da~o por mi culpa, ni a el, ni a mama, ni a papá. Al solo recordar todo lo que me hicieron al pensar que era como el, me ponía a preguntarme muchas cosas. Que si no volvía a ver el sol? Mi vida acabaría si eso sucedía. Por que entonces seriamos como el sol y la luna. Jamas podríamos estar juntos.


	2. cap 1 Mi Vida

BELLA

Luego de tres a~os de avernos enfrentado a los Volturis, todo paresia bien. Mi vida era

perfecta. Había regresado a Forks hacia ya una semana. Todos estábamos felices de estar aquí. Aunque hubiéramos que andar con cuidado sin salir mucho de la casa para que nadie nos reconociera. Ya que tres a~os era muy poco y aun vivía la misma gente en Forks, y si nos veían amenazarían a sospechar.

Edward y Rosalie eran los únicos que se sentían agobiados. No por estar de regreso a casa, sino por tener que soportar todo el día a Jacob Black. Mientras estuvimos en Canadá, el nos visitaba cuanto podía y cuando no podía nos llamaba para poder hablar con Reenesme, quien lo estra~aba con toda su alma. Reenesme ya pronto cumplaría cuatro a~os de nacida, con una apariencia de una ni~a de seis. Era y sigue siendo tan hermosa. Mi peque~a pateadora.

Le encantaba estar con Jake, que daba hasta la vida por estar con ella. El era su hermano mayor, el mejor hermano mayor que nunca podría tener. Ahora cambiaba un poco de etapa y comenzaba a decir que el y Seth eran los mejores amigos del mundo. Si, Seth cubría una gran parte del mundo de mi pateadora. Mi hija le contaba todo, absolutamente todo; a beses hasta mas que a Jake. Lo que nos hacia preguntarnos: "Que tal si Reenesme se enamoraba de Seth? Al comienzo Jacob se destrozaría por completo, pero luego lo asepetaría si me ni~a es feliz. Pero que si Seth le correspondía y luego imprigmara en otra persona. Eso destrozaría el corazón de mi bebe y terminaba con la amistad de tres mejores amigos.

Estuve todo un día pensando en ello, hasta que Reenesme se durmió, llevando la hacia la caba~a. Unos minutos mas tarde; luego de acostar a Reenesme, las dos personas mas importantes luego de mi hija, aparecieron en el umbral de la puerta. Ya no había que ni quien que pudiera sacarlos de mi vida. Jacob había llegado para quedarse con "Nessie" como la mayoría de las noches anteriores.

-" Hola Bells"-

-"Hola Jake, te ha echado mucho de menos hoy"-

-" Lo lamento, quería venir hoy pero he tenido mucho trabajo. Hay un rastro desconocido muy cerca de aquí, estoy muerto. Hemos corrido tras el pero no conseguimos atraparlo."- Me preocupe mucho al escuchar que otros vampiros pudieran estar cerca.-"Pero imagino que son solo nómadas no? o quisas alguien que conosen."- dijo mirando a Edward.

-"Lo mas probable, además si no son conocidos al darse cuenta que estamos aquí y los muchos que somos solo se irán"-Jake asintió volteando la vista hacia Reenesme contemplándola.

-"Quieres dar un paseo?"-Me pregunto Edward y accedí quería despejar me y estar a solas con el. Me tomo de la mano con dulzura.

-'Vendremos pronto Jake. Iremos a dar una vuelta."-

-"Ha? Que? Vale"- dijo sin despegar la vista de mi Reenesme.

-'Solo esta preocupado por ella, no es nada."-Me dijo Edward mientras salíamos de la casa.

-"Hace mucho que no dábamos un paseo"- me dijo Edward luego de caminar un largo tramo por el bosque. -"Tienes razón"-acepte parándome en seco frente a el, acariciándole el pecho. Me tomo por la nuca y comenzo a acercarse hacia mi, y me beso con dulzura. Yo le regresé el beso apasionadamente. El comenzo a reír y me separo de el para mirarme. Me dedico una de esas sonrisas picaras que tanto me encantan,(supe que ese beso le recordó mi desesperada forma de ser, cuando era humana) yo le sonreí y se aserco para besarme.

Entonses el aullido de Jacob nos espanto. En el momento pensé en Reenesme y mire a Edward en busca de una respuesta. Me asuste mucho, Edward tenia una cara de espanto que jamas en mis a~os con el había visto; me cogió por el brazo y tiro de mi para que corriera.

-"Que sucede?"- El ya sabia que estaba sucediendo y no me decía.

Llegamos a la caba~a y todos estaban hay, vampiros y lobos. Todos menos Jake. -"Donde esta Jacob?"-pregunte agoviada.-"Y Reenesme?"- Todos se miraron unos a otros, nadie contesto, así que la mirada de todos cayó sobre los lobos. La manada de Jacob estaba allí al igual que la de Sam. Entonses la mirada de Edward cambio, tenia una gran expresión de odio en su rostro lleno de preocupación.

-"Edward donde esta mi bebe?"- nada de esto estaba bien y algo me decía que estaría peor.

-"Un vampiro, no se quien, se ha llevado a Reenesme."- Al escuchar sus palabras no pude creerlo. Un horrible dolor abrió mi corazón, no me sentía bien y caí de rodillas en el suelo.

-"Jacob esta tras el rastro, yo iré también, por favor Esme"- y esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de sentir una gran brisa. Esme me levantó y no vi a nadie todos habían ido en busca de mi hija.

Al día siguiente no se supo noticias ni de Reenesme, ni de Jacob, ni de nadie; al igual que el resto de la semana. Yo estaba pasando por una gran depuración, mucho mas grande que la de la vez que Edward me dejo creyendo que seria lo mejor para mi. La única forma de sentirme mejor ere teniendo a mi bebe en brazos de nuevo. Pero ella había sido raptada, Edward había desaparecido tras ella, y mi mejor amigo también. Esme trataba de darme apoyo diciendo me que todo iba a estar bien. Pero ya nada tenia sentido para mi...

-"Ya están por llegar."- me dijo Esme 10 días luego del rapto.


	3. Cap 2 Desesperacion

Edward

-"Donde esta mi bebe?"- Me grito Bella al verme entrar sin nuestra hija. No supe que decirle, me sentí avergonzado de haberla desepsionado. De echo de haberme desepsionado a mi mismo, pero sabia donde estaba o por lo menos sospechaba donde la tenían. Al darse cuenta de que no la teníamos, se asomo por la puerta, ignorando me por completo.

-Jake! Jake la tiene cierto? Donde esta?"-Su mirada penetrante dolía, dolía demasiado.

-"Jacob nos ha mantenido informados del rumbo del secuestrador. Solo venimos a buscar unas cuantas cosas"-Fui hacia mi cuarto y cogí mi pasaporte, algo me decía que lo nesesitaria.-"Necesito algo de ropa, Reenesme debe aver crecido un par de a~os."- Entonces Bella sollozo mas fuerte,Rosalie y Alice la abrazaban confortando la.-"Mi vida tranquila la encontraremos."-

-"Y como sabes donde esta?"- dijo algo inetendible.

-"Jacob la siguió hasta la costa este Canadiense y creo que se dirigen a Italia."- No pude soportarlo mas; ver como mi amada sufria. Me asegure que Emmet y Carlisle tubieran lo nesesario, le di una ultima mirada a Jasper quien se quedaba con Rosalie y Alis para acompa~ar Esme y a Bella y mantenerla un ultimo vistazo y sali hasia el aereopuerto. No regresaria a esta casa sin tener en mis brazos a mi hija.

JACOB

_"Jake, Edward se acaba de ir de la casa hacia el aeropuerto" _me dijo Seth desde la casa de los Cullen.

_"Esta bien...mm" _no sabia que hacer. Tenia que seguir corriendo llegar a Italia, sabia que la tenían hay, paro ya no daba mas, no pedía seguir, aunque necesitaba seguir, mi vida, mi alma moriría si algo le pasaba a mi luna. Si mi luna, no sabia por que comparaba a Reenesme con la luna. Quisas con el echo de que ella era blanca como la luna, o que le Escanaba la luna. Reenesme siempre me dejaría que aullara para ella, lo que literal mente hacia que se estremeciera de risa. O quisas como Bella solía decirme que yo era su pedazo de sol personal, quisas pensé que tenia sentido. Nosotros eramos como el sol y la luna, totalmente opuestos. Pero eso no me importaba, porque quisas tu no veas el sol en la noche pero el siempre esta cerca cuidando de la luna.

Entonse consumido en mis pensamientos tropese y caí.

_-"Jake estas bien?"-_me preguntaron Seth y Leah al unisono. _-"Si, solo me caí"- _dije algo aturdido. Mis fuerzas no me daban para levantarme. Trate de hacer lo un par de veces pero no pude.

_-"Tranquilo iremos por ti. No te muevas.- _me dijo Leah, pero no podían venir, Yo tenia que buscar a Ness por mi culpa se la habían llevado. Si solo o me hubiera dormido.

_-"No Jacob Black! no fue tu culpa . Tu muy bien les dijisteis que estabas cansado y ellos te dejaron con ella de todas formas. Nadie iba a saber que irían por ella, así que as me el favor y no te eches la culpa."- _me discutió Leah. No pude ordenarles con voz de alfa que no vinieran por mi. Así que pudieron desobedeser mi orden y comenzaron a correr en mi búsqueda. Me sentía mal, tenia una hambre horrible no había comido desde hacia mucho, creo que mas de una semana. Comenzaba a tener frió lo que era una mala se~al. Aunque estaba tirado en un bosque donde no para de nevar. Así que espere a que llegaran pensando en que me debían traer halgo de ropa porque de lobo no duraba mucho.

_-"Ya estoy en eso"-_me dijo Seth _-"Y Quil y Embry vienen con nosotros"-_pero apenas pude escucharlo, me estaba durmiendo, no aguantaba el sue~o. Escuche algo pero no lo entendí había caído en un profundo sue~o.

Comencé a ver un cálido bosque(definitiva mente no era este)y luego una caba~a muy conocida, era la caba~a de Bella. Entre a ella apresurado Nessie debía estar hay, nadie se la había llevado y ella seguía dormida y todo había sido una horrenda pesadilla. Entre en su cuarto y me lleve una gran solpresa. Ella estaba hay dormida, pero por eso no era por lo que estaba solprendido sino que alguien mas estaba con ella. Era un hombre alto corpulento y de piel morrena rojiza, era yo.

Eso me hizo percatarme que era el mismo día del secuestro. Bella y Edward no estaban en casa solo Ness y yo, pero no por mucho. Entonses vi como ella tan peque~ita como siempre, abría sus ojitos y me miraba, luego sonreía con su cálida sonrisa. Me hizo un gesto con la manita para que me asercara, pero no pude no podía mover me. Entonses vi como mi otro yo se le acercaba, y se arrodillaba frente a ella preguntándole:"Que su sede Ness?"con ternura. Nunca imagine que llagaría el día que me viera tan cursi. Entonses coloco su manita en mi mejilla y me esnse~o algo que no recordé bien.

-"Perdoname"-me dijo cuando dejo de tocarme. Un recuerdo cubrió mi mente con esas palabras. Me vi frente a ella con la estatura de una ni~a de 7 a~os. Entonses comprendi por que me pedía perdón. Debió verme escuchado el día antes hablar con Bella sobre el tema. Ultima mente Bella y Edward lo sacaban mucho." Jake tienes que entender que Ness no crecerá lo suficiente, sera muy difícil mantener una relación con ella."habían dicho."No me importa si se queda como una bebe de meses, solo quiero que este bien y que no le falte nada. Ustedes de verdad no entienden la inpronta cierto?" les había preguntado algo enfadado antes de ir me. No podía entender porque Nessie se disculpaba por eso. No podía creer que una ni~a de casi 4 a~os de nacida se disculpara por no poder crecer lo suficiente y que nunca llegaría a tener el físico de una chica, ni siquiera cuando tuviera 100 a~os de edad porque se quedaría con el físico de una chiquilla de 7.

-"No me importa Ness, tu eres todo para mi y sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti."- Al ver como el otro yo le decía esas cosas a Reenesme me sentí seloso de mi mismo no pude contenerlo.

-"Sabes que yo también...Eres mi mejor amigo. Pero ya que aras cualquier cosa por mi, tendrás que dormir un poco, porque si quieres que sea sinsera con tigo estas horrible."-

Comencé a reír al igual que ellos no pude aguantarme.

-"Vale,Vale, pero tu también tendrás que dormir es muy tarde para que una ni~a de tu edad este despierta"-dije tocando su nariz. Vi como me acostaba en su cama y como ella se acurrucaba en mi pecho y cerraba sus ojos al igual que el. Entonces la ira comenzaba a entrar por los mios.

"Como se me ocurrió dormirme. NO te duermas Jacob! Jacob!" Estaba totalmente enfuresido no podía ser que me había dormido de nuevo. Mire a Reenesme de nuevo y vi como ella habría sus ojos, tomaba mi mano y como volvía acurrucarse y a dormirse por completo.

Yo sabia bien que pronto estaría allí esa estúpida snguijuela. Si solo me levantara y la agarrara, rubia, exesivamente blanca e increíblemente hermosa. Se estaba acercando y yo no podía moverme y no te ni idea de porque.

-"Jake! Jake!"- me llamaba una voz desde el bosque, era Leah. Pero ella no me había llamado esa noche, algo andaba mal.

-"Vamos, Jacob levanta te!"-

-"Trata lo bien Leah. Creo que esta lastimado"-le dijo otra voz muy conocida. Al parecer Embry también estaba allí.

-'Llevo rato aquí tratando de levantarlo con calma, además sigue teniendo la misma pesadilla de siempre. Tengo que levantarlo no lo soportarías si se pone peor."- La voz de Leah sonaba histérica.

-"Es muy raro que no se allá levantado aun. El es de los que se levanta al menor ruido. Jake? Jake?"- Me llamo suavemente Embry.

-"JACOB BLACK!'- me grito Leah.

_" Ya,Ya estoy despierto" _pero no fueron palabras lo que salieron por mi boca sino gru~idos. Se me habia olvidado que aun estaba dentro de fase.

_-'Tranquilo ya estoy en eso, pronto llegare con la ropa."- _me dijo Seth. Embry y Leah me miraban desde arriba en su forma humana. Destras de ellos estaba Quil,a quien reconosi por su pelaje color chocolate. Quil me saludo con un movimiento de osico al cual respondi igual. Trate de lavantar me pero mis patas no aguantaban mi peso, temblaban demasiado.

-"Tranquilo hermano, todo esta bien."- Lo dijo tan sinsero que estuve apunto de creerle. Me obligaron a no ponerme de pie, hasta que llego Seth, parando justo al lado de Quil que nos segua observando. Leah le quito la ropa que traia en el osico y me la lanzo. -

-"Hay tienes, cambiate"- dijo volteandose marumorada . ella sabia que no me gustaba que me viera desnudo, aunque lo habia echo antes. Qui y Embry me ayudaron a ponerme de pie, para salir de fase. Con ayuda de Embry me puse unos jeans largos y una t-shirt de mangas largas. Al pareser Seth recordo el frio que sentia, el que me preocupo por un momento. Entonses me percate de la cara de Quil... no sabria como descrbirla. Tenia una cara muy fea hacia mi lo que me molesto.

-"Que?"- le pregunte sin saber que rayos le pasaba, mientras me quitaba la nieve de encima. No pense que fuera nada serio pes ademas de feo su gesto era algo gracioso.

-"Tienes un aspecto espantoso."- Embry me miraba con la misma cara que supuse

tendria Quil fuera de fase.

-"Es que no he comido hace..."-me quede pansativo. Algo me decia que habia pasado mucho tiempo dormido.

-"Cuanto tiempo estube dormido?"-

-'Cuatro dias" me dijo Embry.-"Cuatro horribles dias. Y con el mismo sue~o una y otra vez."- dijo Leah volteandose de nuevo.

-'Y Reenesme? Ya la encontraron?"-Pregunte esperanzado. Tenia que verla, la nesesitaba serca. Ella era como la luna para mi, mi propia luna, a la que podia aullarle las veces que quisiera. No importaba cuando, ni como, ella respondia a todos mis llamados. Y hasta ese dia ya casi dos semanas habia conseguido ser parte de su vida sin que me rechazara.

-'Si, Edward llamo para avisar que llegarian pronto, y para tranquilizar a Bella."- Me informo Leah tratando de ocultar una peque~a sonrisa de su rostro. Senti como la calma cubria me cubria. Nessie estaba asalbo y eso era lo que importaba.


	4. CAP 3 El Regreso

HOLA! SOY KARINA Y SOLO ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE MI FLIC. Y QUE ME DEJEN SAVER LO Q PIENSAN DE EL.

Edward

-"Y que hacemos ahora, Carlisle?"- Le preguntó Emmett al entrar a la recepción del castillo de los Vulturis.

-"Esperar a que nos atiendan, Emmett."- Carlisle estaba tranquilo, preocupado, pero tranquilo. En cambio Emmett, estaba peor que yo, y las estupideces que se le ocurrían eran demasiadas. Así que trate de no alterarme y concentrarme en otra cosa. Y lo hice, me fije en la entrada de una habitación donde a~os atrás, Bella y yo vimos como metían a las presas (turistas) de los Vulturis. Frente a la puerta discutían dos hombres y me dedique a escucharlos.

-"Es una de nosotros, no vistes como trato de atacar al humano."-discutían.-"Si, pero no pudo, además a crecido como 7 a 8 a~os desde que esta aquí. Debe ser una mujer lobo."-

-"Eso es imposible. Además es hermosa, ninguna mujer lobo o humana puede ser así."- Reaccione de inmediato. No podía ser solo coincidencia que estuvieran describiendo a mi bebe. Sin siquiera darme cuenta de lo que hacia camine hacia ellos. Sentí como Crlisle y Emmett me seguían sin decir una sola palabra.

-"Buenas"-salude mi vos salio mejor de lo que esperaba, lo que agradecí.

Los dos vampiros me miraron primero a mi y luego a Emmett y a Carlisle. Pero al pare ser conocieron Carlisle.

-", que sorpresa!"-Lo saludo animado.-"Que lo trae por aquí pregunto el otro al seco.

-"Por desgracia, an raptado a uno de los mios y queríamos saber si saben algo al respecto."-Carlisle hablaba lo bastante tranquilo para como en realidad estaba.

-"Doctor nos ofende, usted sabe muy bien que solo casamos humanos."-dijo algo ofendido.

-"Lose, pero su rastro nos a guiado hacia Voltora y quien mejor que los Vulturis para saber de esto."-Esto me estaba cansando al igual que a Emmett. Queria ver a la persona que estaba ahí a dentro.

-'Además los he escuchado discutir sobre una chica y la descubrieron como ella."-Paresian asombrados pero no dijeron nada.-"Me gustaría verla."-Uno de ellos titubeo y dijo:-"No creo que sea ella pero si eso quieren."-mientras nos habría la puerta.

Era una anotación grande y blanca. Justo en el fondo, en una esquina, había una chica, totalmente acurrucada y al escucharnos apretó aun mas sus piernas contra su pecho, levantando un poco la vista. No pude ver su cara, tenia todo su rizado cabello color miel cubriéndole la cara. Se levanto con dificultad, vestía una túnica gris clara como la mayoría de los demás. Se quito el cabello del rostro y seco sus ojos que estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-"Donde la encontraron?"- pregunto Carlisle mientras la examinaba con la mirada.

-"Muy lejos de aquí, pero totalmente diferente."-La chica, de como unos quince o diesiseis a~os comenzo a llorar de nuevo, pero tenia un rostro de felicidad hermoso. Le dedico una mirada a Carlisle y a Emmett llena de felicidad.

"Papá, soy yo, me encontraste, soy yo." Sus pensamientos eran de completa felicidad que fue cambiando a terror y desaparición."No puede ser que no me reconoscas, a tu propia hija." Entonces comenso a llorar con mas fuerza.

-"Renesmee?"-pregunte. NO podía ser ella, era demsiado grande. Aunque sus ojos eran los mismos hermosos ojos de color chocolate que solía tener Bella. Y su cabello era rizado y de color miel y igual que el que mi hija tenia.

-"Papi, pa, me encontraste!"-corrió hacia mi y me abrazo. Le debolvi el abrazo pero la separe de mi de inmediato para observar su ella, era mi bebe. Pero como? La abracé con fuerza tomándola entre mis brazos y vi su vida,mi vida junto a ella y Bella desde el prasioso momento en que nació. Trate de calmarla ,pues ahora lloraba aun mas que antes y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

-"Es mi hija."- Les dije a los cazadores que se interpusieron en mi camino.

-"Pero Aro nos matara"-dijo uno de ellos mientras le pasaba por el lado. Me volteé, mire a Emmett y luego a Carlisle que pensaba" me debes muchos favores." con una cara seria y demandante poco usada por el.

-"Saldare mi deuda si los ayudo?"-pregunto el tipo que mi padre miraba.

-"Si"- dijo sin pensarlo.-"De acuerdo sigan me."- y nos guió por un lugar vasio mientras nos decía:"Si nadie los vio dentro del castillo, tendrán un día lleno de suerte ya obscureció." Seguimos corriendo por los pasillos vasios hasta que llegamos al fondo de uno muy obscuro.

-"Si salen por aquí estarán dos calles mas abajo de la plaza"-dijo se~alando hacia arriba. Emmett encontró un hueco por donde había dicho el hombre que ya se alejaba de nosotros y subió por el.-"Ayuda a Nessie"-le dije mientras la ayudaba a subir.-"Ven con tío nena"-

Luego de que ella subiera subí yo.-"En realidad eres tu?"-Le pregunto Emmett que luego quedo en silencio. Cuando salí ella le tocaba la cara mientras se reí por su expresión.-"De acuerdo eres tu"-Renesmee le había ense~ado como solían jugar juntos y como ella siempre ganaba. El la abrazo con fuerza diciéndole lo mucho que la quería y lo que la había estra~ado. Tome a Renesmee por la mano y continué corriendo sin esperar a ninguno de ellos. Dirigiéndome hacia la plaza donde habíamos dejado el auto.

Renesmee seguía corriendo a mi lado, con mi mano tomada todo el tiempo. Me monte de inmediato en la parte trasera del auto con Renesmee quien se acurruco a mi lado, abrazándome y quise saber en que pensaba.-"Si traíamos ropa para ti, pero no creo que te sirva."-Emmett entro a el auto riéndose de ese echo, mientras Carlisle se sentaba algo preocupado.-"No pensamos que pudieras crecer tan rápido."-dijo.

-"Es que... paresco loca así bastida."-dijo Nessie y no pude aguantar reír al igual que los demás.-"Además ,mami debe estar muy preocupada. No quiero que me vea en estas fachas."-Y vi a Bella en sus pensamientos. Se preocupaba en lo que pudiera pensar al verla. Pero luego vi a Jacob algo borroso. Ella estaba tratando de que no lo viera, ella sabia que no me gustaba cuando pensaba en el.-"Si debo llamarla."-era cierto Bella estaba preocupada yo la conocía mejor que a nadie. Entonces el auto paro, estábamos en Roma muy ser ca del aeropuerto.

-"El avión sale en media hora"- nos aviso Carlisle que no había parado de hablar por teléfono haciendo lo necesario para irnos lo antes posible.-"Allí me darán un pasaporte para Nessie.'-

-Pues nos vemos en aquel restaurante. MI sobrina y yo tenemos unas compras que hacer. Que te parece?"-El rostro de mi bebe me recordó a una vez en que Alice la invito a ver su armario. Había puesto exactamente la misma que ahora me miraba con suplica.

-"De acuerdo perro los quiero en el restaurante en quince minutos."-

-'Gracias!"- me abrazo con fuerzas dando me las gracias pero esta ves por rescatarla.

-"Eres mi hija"

-"Te amo, papi."-me abrazo de nuevo y luego salia hacia la tienda tomada de la mano de Emmett.

Llame a Bella cuando ya estábamos sentados en el restaurante.-'Esperamos a alguien, gracias.'-le dijo Carlisle a un mesero.

-"Edward!La encontraste? Di me que la encontraste."- Parecía histérica.-"La encontré Bella."-comenso a gritar y a llamar a los demás " La encontró, la encontró"decía.-"Oh, Dios mio, gracias,gracias, mi bebe. Y ella esta bien?Le hicieron algo? Páseme la, quiero habar con ella."-

-"Ahh... ella no esta aquí ahora esta con Emmett en una tienda."-Trato de pelearme al respecto, así que continué hablando.-"Ella esta bien. Aunque un poco diferente. Ha crecido mucho mas de lo esperado, pero tranquila ella esta bien."- no reacciono a lo de su crecimiento como yo esperaba.-"Y tu estas bien?"-dijo algo mas calmada.-" Si amor, todos estamos bien y pronto llegaremos a casa."-Trate de tranquilizarla.

-"y tu Bella esta bien ?"-pregunte preocupado, la había dejado con parte de la familia pero sabia que no era suficiente.

-"Ahora si Edward, ahora que se que Renesmee esta bien y que esta con tigo, ahora estoy bien."-"Gracias a Dios que la encontró. Ya me estaba volviendo loca tratando de ver la. Es frustran te."decía Alice en voz alta para que yo la escuchara. -"Que te apures,ya se esta poniendo nerviosa por no verlos."- me dijo Bella riendo.-"Gracias"-me dijo con calma.

-"Es nuestra hija, Bella."

-"No solo por eso, sino por estar con migo. Por regresar la primera vez que me vistes, gracias."-Recordé esas semanas. Había ido a Canadá con miedo de poder hacer le da~o. Había deseado su sangre en el preciso momento en que percibí su olor.-"No podía dejarte,hay, des protegida. Sentía que te amaba y así era."-Entonces vi como Emmett y Renesmee guardaban un par de bolsas de compras en el carro y cruzaban hacia el restaurante.

-"YO también te amo."-Temí que Renesmee quisiera hablar con ella .-"Hablaremos luego, pronto llegaremos."-me despedi y colgué.

"Por que no la dejaste hablar con Renesmee"pensó Carlisle. No supe que contestarle, no quería que se diera cuenta que tenia miedo a que no la reconociera. Entonces escuche las risitas de mi hija y las de Emmett que entraban al restaurante y se sentaban. Nessie traía puesto un traje hasta la rodilla color crema, se veía hermosa.-"Te ves hermosa"- le dije mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Emmett venia vestido muy guapo y al persivir mi mirada, dijo que todo era obra de Ness. Carlisle llamo al mesero y ordeno por Renesmee, quien traía una cara de cansancio horrible.-"Te sientes bien?"-le pregunto Carlisle

-'En realidad no. No he podido dormir bien durante todo este tiempo."-Me sentí culpable por no haber llegado antes.

-"Tranquila, come, tendrás tiempo demás para dormir en el avión."-le dijo Emmett.

-"Di me algo Nessie"-le pidió Carlisle.-'Como es que crecisteis tan rápido y tanto.'-La pregunta le estaba dando vueltas en la cabesa durante toda la noche.

-'Ah... bueno, mmm... es una larga historia."-dijo inclinando la mirada


	5. CAP4 La Llegada

**Renesmee**

-Renesmee? Renesmee despierta.

-No la despiertes Emmett

-No crees que ha dormido demasiado?

-Emmett, es una jovencita, tiene que dormir

Mi tío, mi abuelo y mi padre discutían cuando me despertaron.

- Ya llegamos?-pregunte luego de un gran bostezo.

-Hasta que se levanto la bella durmiente!-dijo el tío Emmett mientras se bajaba del auto.

-Si, ya llegamos peque~a.-me dijo Carlisle

-No fue tan largo el viaje-dije mientras Edward me ayudaba a bajar del auto.

-Eso porque estuvisteis todo el viaje dormida.-no pude creerlo, pero no recordaba nada del viaje luego de que entramos en el avión.

-Lo siento.-me disculpe vergonsada.

-No importa, tranquila, estabas cansada.-Me dijo Edward con ternura. Entonces me fije en el lugar. El lugar donde había nacido,y donde había vivido menos de dos semanas, pero que sentía que conocía mejor que cualquier otro lugar.

Vi como Carlisle me miraba algo confundido. Deje que vieran lo feliz que me sentía de estar allí, con una gran sonrisa, la que fue contestada con una mucho mas grande de parte de Carlisle. Este gesto me recordó lo mucho que lo había estra~ado. Camine hacia el y lo abracé con fuerza, tome su mano y le deje ver lo mucho que lo había estra~ado.

-Yo te estra~e aun mas querida.- me devolvió el abrazo y beso mi mejilla. Emmett me miraba fingiendo estar enojado. Me reí de su gesto dándole gracias a Dios de haberme devuelto a mi hogar. Corrí asía el, que me cogió al hombro, dando me un gran abrazo, al que regresé con fuerza. Recordé como solía jugar con el, como me hacia cosquillas hasta que no aguantara mas. Puse mi mano en su mejilla y le deje ver mis recuerdos. El me sonrió con fuerza y luego comenzo hacerme cosquillas en el cuello como en mis recuerdos.

No recuerdo bien lo que sucedió luego, solo un horrible dolor en mi costado, y una dolorosa punsada que me consumió por completo. Me quede sin aire al momento. El me coloco en el suelo, pero mis piernas no me sostenian. Emmett estaba muy asustado, me ayudo a sentarme en el suelo frente a la casa. Comencé a respirar de nuevo y abrí mis ojos para ver a Carlisle acercarse a mi con la intensión de tocarme la cintura en su rostro. Agarre su mu~eca sin pensarlo. No quería que me tocara.

-Renesmee, estas bien?- al oír su pregunta trate de levantarme de inmediato, pero Emmett me detuvo. Tenia a uno a cada lado. Mire a Carlisle para saber que ocurría; su mirada era de horror.

-Que te hicieron?- Carlisle me tomo el brazo con delicadeza y lo miraba horrorisado.

-Nada-dije al ver una gran marca morada en torno a mi mu~eca. Baje la mirada con disimulo hacia mi otra mano, sabiendo que estaba igual. Baje mi brazo tratando de ocultarlo.

-Carlisle- lo llamo Emmett ense~andole mi brazo con cuidado, tratando de que sus enormes manos no me hicieran da~o. Pero no era su tama~o lo que me molestaba, sino su piel fría en contacto con la mía que hervía en comparacion. Eso me sorprendió pues nunca me había molestado la temperatura de mi familia antes.

-Renesmee?- Carlisle me pedía una expolicación.

-Que ocurre?- Edward acababa de salir de la casa, no tenia idea de en que momento había entrado. No me atreví a mirarlo, pero al escuchar otros pasos fije mi vista hacia la casa.

-Nada- dije mientras analizaba las caras de asombro de mi tía Rosalie y de mi abuela Esme.

-Es ella- dijo Esme con asombro.

-Tiene moretones en los brazos y piernas,Edward.- Le explicaba Carlisle trastornado. Me levante rápidamente antes de que Edward me cogiera en sus brazos.

-Abuela, Tía Rosalie!- Las llame con emoción, ignorando a Edward por completo.

Era uno de esos días en que el sol en Forks era envidiable. Los rostros de mi tía y el de mi abuela brillaban como nunca. Sus rostros llenos de felicidad me observaban incrédulos, pero también se veían algo preocupadas por lo que Carlisle le decía a Edward. Corrí hacia ellas; Esme me abrazo y me beso en la mejilla al igual que Rosalie que no me soltó.

-Y mama?-pregunte mientras entrabamos a la casa.

-oh, se fue de caza con Alice y Jasper hace un par de horas.- me dijo Esme

- No te preocupes bebe, llegara pronto.- Me tranqulizo Rose me besaba y me abrazaba.-Dios, pero mira que grande estas, Como. como...?-

-Mama!-la vi en cuanto entro por la puerta trasera y no pude aguantar gritar de la emisión. Corrí hacia ella y la abracé, pero ella no reacciono. Me aleje de ella de inmediato, no comprendía la forma en que había reaccionado. Llevaba puesta una gran mascara de confusión y me miraba incrédula. Sentí un gran nudo en mi garganta, luego como mis ojos se inundaban. y no aguante mas. Me derrumbe, alguien logro cogerme antes de tocar el suelo.

-Renesmee, Renesmee-todos me llamaban. Escuche los sollosos de mi madre cerca de mi, y como pedía disculpas. Todos hablaban al unisono.

-Tranquilos solo fue un ataque de pánico- Explico Carlisle que me examinaba.

-Fue mi culpa. es que como cresio tan rápido?-sentí como la mano de mi madre recorría mi rostro. Me asuste al pensar que podía tocar mi torso y abrí mis ojos.

- Mama?

-Oh! Cari~o lo siento tanto- mientras me abrazaba y besaba con dulzura. Caí en cuenta de que ya no estaba en el suelo sino en el gran mueble blanco de la sala. Le ense~e mis recuerdos de ella y como la extra~e en esos horribles días en Italia.

-Tranquila mami, estoy bien.- trate de calmarla.

-Renesmee, necesito que nos explique s porque te tenían amarrada.- Me pidió Edward. Sentí como el ambiente cambiaba de preocupación a calma.

-Pensaron que era un licantropo- en el presiso momento en que hable la calma desapareció y la preocupación y la confusión me cubrieron de nuevo.

Tenia miedo, miedo de como reaccionarían al saber mi historia. Me senté con cuidado y busque al tío Jasper con la mirada; me miraba de frente sorprendido, tenia a la tía Alice pagada a su brazo. Ella examinaba su expresión pero el no despegaba la vista de mi incrédulo. Comencé a tener dificultad para respirar. No podía contarles, ya que mis recuerdos me atemorisaban mas ahora que en el momento en que sucedieron.

-Quiero darme un ba~o- dije buscando la mirada de la tía Alice. Tenia que salir de la mira da de horror de mi tío.- _Me acompa~as?_-le pedí cuando la encontré.

-_Claro_- asepto dándole una ultima mirada a Jass y me tomo de la mano. Le deje ver lo mucho que deseaba hablar con ella asolas, al darme cuenta que Bella y la tía Rose se unían a nosotras.

-_Chicas, estará con migo no le pasara nada._- dijo pensé que no le arian caso pero de alguna forma desidieron dejarnos solas. Todos se quedaron pensativos mientras subíamos al cuarto de Alice quisas con la misma pregunta en la cabeza. "Que habrá pasado?"

-_No quiere contarnos nada_- Escuche que dijo Edward cuando entramos ala habitación.

-_Iré a preparar la ducha_- dijo desapareciendo. Me asome por la ventana al escuchar un par de aullidos, pero ninguno era el que estaba esperando desde que llegue. **"Porque no lo había visto?"**

-_Ya esta lista. Mientras te ba~as buscare ropa que te sirva.-_ me dijo guiando me hacia el ba~o.

-_Recuerdas donde esta todo, cierto?_

_-_ Si gracias- me sonrió y cero la puerta

Me desvestí rápido, no quería quedarme sola mucho tiempo. Me metía la ducha y deje que el miedo que aun sentía se escurriera por mi cuerpo. Deje que las pocas lágrimas que me quedaban salieran con fluidez. Recupere los pensamientos que Alice había interrumpido.

**"Por que no había visto a Seth o incluso a Jacob aun? Por que no había venido?"** me pregunte mientas apagaba la ducha y me secaba.

Me fije en la ropa interior que la tía Alice me había dejado en la peque~a mesita de la esquina. Me di cuenta de algo cuando me la puse. Tenia una gran marca morada en mi cintura. recordé haberla visto antes pero no tan obscura.

Di un peque~o salto al escuchar los golpesitos en la puerta.

-_Tranquila soy yo_-dijo la tía Alice mientas abría la perta. El grito ahogado de Alice me hizo dar otro salto. Me miraba con una mano en la boca, sorprendida. Dirigí mi mirada al gran moretón de mi costado; trate de ocultarlo con mi mano pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-_Renesmee!_-Escuche como todos entraban ala habitación de la toa Alice y cerré la puerta en su plena cara.

-_Que ocurre?_-Pregunto Edward. Pude definir el tono de preocupación mientas hablaba.

-_ Y Renesmee?_- Dijo bella algo incomprensible. Nunca pensé que un vampiro pudiera llegar a hablar de esa forma.

-_ Esta adentro, solo se asusto cuando abrí la puerta._- La tía Alice me cubría pero por cuanto tiempo. Luego de unos según dos en silencio que mas bien parecieron horas, escuche como todos salían de la habitación.

-_ Vete!, quiere hablar con migo Edward-_le pedía Alice a mi padre.

-_ Ya bajaron peque~a_- Me dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta. La abrí con cuidado y salí del ba~o.

-_ Ven- _estaba sentada en su cama y la palmeaba para que fuera a sentarme a su lado y asi lo hice. Ella me sonrio y desaparesio y aparesio.-_ Se que es uno de tus favoritos y bueno ya que ahora te sirve._- Habia sacado de su gran "closet" un hermoso traje negro con puntadas blancas que yo adoraba. La tia Alice lo habia echo hacia mucho pero ami me encantaba.

_- Lo dises enserio_?- Dios como habia esperado para ponermelo.

_-Antes me diras como te ocurrio eso_- me pidio se~alando mi cintura. Mi entusias mo bajo pero de cualquier modo le dije.

_-_Me cai- Explique

-Te caistes?-repitio con ironia.

- Si- conteste mirando hacia el suelo.

-_Como?-_ me pregunto mientas me levantaba el rodtro.

-_Jane_- dije y supe que no tenia quedar ninguna otra explicacion. Su rostro se lleno de pena y me abrazo con cuidado para no lastimarme.

-_Te dare el trje si permites que Carlisle te examine_-me dijo mientras me soltaba.-_ El color de eso no me gusta._-dijo preocupada.

-_ Luego me lo daras?_-pregunte aseptando

-_Claro_- dijo caminado hacia la puerta.

-_ Espera no debo ponerme almenos una pijama?_- no estaba acostumbrada a este cuerpo por loque me avergonzaba a que me vieran asi.

-_ Creo que hay una en el "closet"_- entre en el en busca de la pijama, cuando escuche a alice llamar a Carlisle y como todos subian y entraban al cuarto.

-_No creo que se sienta comoda de que estan todos aqui._- "me daba lo mismo. Total de todas maneras terminarian enterandose de todo." pense mientras me ponia una pijama color rosa.

-_ Le da lo mismo, piensa que de todos modos nos enteraremos._- dijo Edward cuando sali del "closet". Me sente en la cama junto a Carlisle y le tome la mano.

-_ Deacuerdo_- me dijo al ver lo que queria desilrle.

-_ Se como raccionaran_.- Todos me miraban pero yo solo los miraba a ellos.-_Prometanme que no haran nada al respecto._-

-_Lo prometemos_- asepto mi madre de inmediato, pero Edward me miraba furioso, el ya debia saver todo, todo loque me habia pasado.-_papi?_-le rogue.

-Edward!-mi mama lo miraba suplicandole.

-_Deacuerdo lo prometo_-dijo sin remedio.

Respire profundo y comense a hablar.

-_ Ok, te dejare verlo si no lotocas, no debes tocarlo._- Le dije a Carlisle mientras levantaba la blusa de la pijama para que viera el golpe. Todos hasta Alice que ya lo habia visto hicieron un gesto de dolor. Los ignore y continue.

-_ No lo toques_-le dije a Carlisle que acercaba la mano.

-_ Lo siento_-se disculpo.

Prosedi a explicarle todo sobre aquel mal golpe. Procure no ver a Edward ni a Bella quien ubiera tenido sus ojos llenos de lagrimas si fuera posible.

-_Jane...ella...me miraba. Fue horrible. Y me cai sobre una espesie de roca filosa o eso era lo que paresia._- Mire a mis padres, mi madre sollosaba sobre el pecho de mi padre, quien tenia la vista perdida llena de rabia.-_ Me he dado cuenta que no importa el movimiento que haga no lo siento. He corrido mucho de ese dia. Pero cuando el tio Emmett me toco..._- No supe como explicar lo que senti en ese momento. Emmett me miraba con el rostro lleno de discolpas.-

-_ Senti una gran punsada que me dejo sin aire._- Carlisle pasaba la mirada de mirostro a el area morada de mi cintura.

-_Todas las otras fueron echas igual?_- Me pregunto Carlisle mientras me subia la blusa por la espalda.

-_Que otras? Tengo mas?_-Estaba algo asustada no habia visto ningun otro golpe con el susto de ese.

-_ Si, no son igual que esta pero..._-me miro serio y dijo-_ Dejame tocar una. No tocare esa tocare una peque~a. Quiero saver si es un morreton cualquiera._-

-_Deacueredo_- respire profundo y cerrelos ojos. Entonses senti cuando toco la parte baja de mi espalda. Pero no senti nada, ninguna punsada. Carlisle me miro confundido y yo levante los homros igual.

-_Ok, deacuerdo, lo tocare ahora con mas fuerza._- Entonses senti como presionaba con mas fuerza en el mismo sitio de antes.

-_auuuu_- me queje pero fue todo, no fue nada paresido a lo que senti cuando Emmet lo toco

-_ Dejame tocarlo Nessie, debo hacerlo._- Me suplico Carlisle.

-Nessie porfavor deja lo solo sera una vez.-me pidio Edward. Mire a Alice quien aun sostenia el vetido para que yo lo viera. Y aunque no lo crean eso fue lo que me convensio.

-_ Deacuerdo_- dije mientras buscaba algo de que agararme y que pudiera morder. Edward me dio una de las almohadas y yo la asepte y le sonrei patetica. Volvi a levantarme la blusa y me acoste en la cama con el costado derecho hacia arriba, apretando la almohada.

-_Lista?_- pregunto. Todos me miraban serios, espesialmente mis padres y Emmett y Rosalie. Respire profundo y asenti cerrando los ojos.

Senti el dedo de Carlisle posado en el costado, al mismo tiempo que una enorme punzada cubria mi cuerpo. Me quede sin aire al momento, aprete con mucha mas fuerza la almohada. Un dolor intenso se regaba por mi cuerpo. Pude escuchar como todos me llamban. Me estaba asfixiando, me quedaba sin aire por completo. Todo se ponia obscuro, pero no podia dejar que la obscuridad me cubriera, el solo pensarlo me aterraba.

Un alarido de dolor salio por mi boca en busca de aire. Otro grito se unio al mio y supe que era Bella al momento. Luego de un minuto pude encontrar la forma de respirar aunque con dificultad.

-Eso es respira!- Me animaba Carlisle.

Luego de un rato estube losufisientemente bien para habrir mis ojos llenos de lagrimas. Entonses sollose aun mas fuerte al escuchar un aullido lejos en el bosque, pero de nuevo habia sido desepsionada, ne era el que yo estaba esperando.

"Y si lo atrapaban y si selo habian llevado."

Me sente de inmediato parapoder ver bien a Bella.

-_Mami_

-_ Dime mi vida_- dijo abrazandome.

-_ Y Jake?_-Pregunte llorando. Todos se miraron halgo confundidos menos Edward que lo hacia incredulo.

-_Y Jake mama? Donde esta? Esta bien? Porfavor dime que Jacob esta bien, que ya lo vistes, que sabe que estoy aqui._-le suplique llorando. Ella me miraba en silencio, sin saver que decir.

-_Yo ..._-miro a Edward en busca de ayuda.

-_Ya viene de camino._- Dijo un poco serio. Me tranquilise mucho al escucharlo Jake estaria aki pronto, lo que queria decir que estaba bien. Pero habian otras cosas que tambien me preocupaban o mejordicho personas.

- Titi _Alice, no ha pasado nada interesante en Voltora cierto? Nada malo. No han atrapado a nadie?_- pregunte preocupada.

-_ No he visto nada_- me informo confundida.

-_Porfavor dime encuanto algo suseda._ - Alice asintio aun mas confundida. Le sonrei dandole las grasias, volviendo a acurrucarme en la cama.

-_ Dejemosla descansar._-dijo Carlisle. Yo pense en dormir estaba tan cansada y el solo pensar que al dia siguiente tendria que contestar tantas preguntas, me ponia peor.-_ yo debo averiguar el porq de sus eridas._-Dijo saliendo junto con Esme que antes me abrazo fuerte y me dijo lo mucho que me amaba al igual que Emmet y Rose.

_- Te dejare el vestido aki _querida- Me dijo la tia Alice mientras ponia el traje en una silla.-_Espera melo pondrias?_- Alice sonrio y coguio el vestido.

-E_speraremos afuera._-dijo Edward saliendo de la habitacion con Jasper.

Bella me ayudo a quitarme la pijama con cuidado no queria tocarme el golpe. Ahogo un grito cuando vio todos los golpes en mi cuerpo.

-_Mama!_-le replique. - _Deacuerdo no quiero saver_- dijo dejando que Alice me pusiera el traje.

-_Listo, te quedo perfecto._-dijo mientras me miraba con nolstalgia.-_Quieres que llame a Jass para que duermas mas tranquila?_- me pregunto. Asenti y tambien llame a papa en mi mente. Quise que todos subieran, me sentia mejor en compa~ia de todos. Asi que selo pedi a Alice y todos fueron subiendo poco a poco. Tenia a Bella y Edward a un lado, a Alice y Jasper en el otro, Carlisle y Esme a mis pies y Rosalie y Emmett ariba acarisiando mi cabello.

-_Los extra~e mucho, y quiero que sepan que los amo, a todos._- les dije contenta. Casi todas las personas importantes en mi vida estaban hay solo faltaban dos, uno de ellos el mas que habia extra~ado.

Me quede dormida escuchando la historia de cuando Alice conocio a Jasper. Luego de un largo sue~o en la obscuridad comenze a oir voces, trte confuersas entender loque decian hasta que lo logre.

-_Crees que se pondra mejor?-_pregunto mi madre que no se habia separado de mi ni un solo minuto.

-_Carlisle dice que debe descansar, pero aun no sabe porque le duele tanto cuando la tocan. Dice que le preocupa la idea de que se queda sin aire en el presiso momento del contacto._-Le explico que no sabian nada sobre ese asqueroso golpe.

-_Esque no se levanta Edward. Se durmio por la ma~ana y mira ya va amaneser y no se levanta.-_ mama sonaba muy preocupada. -_Solo tiene que dormir, Carlisle dijo que le haria bien.-_

Cai de nuevo en un sue~o no muy profundo, ya que escuchaba voces. Estaba consiente de que salian y entraban de la habitacion. Luego de lo que paresieron horas en absoluto silensio, solo el sonido escaso de la respiracion de mi madre se escucho la puerta habrirse.

-_Jacob!_-senti como mi mama se levantaba de la cama.

-_Que te paso!_-se escuchaba preocupada. Alguien mas entro a la habitacion.

-_Solo quiero verla_-supe quien hablaba en el momento. Espere con ansias escuchar como se asercaba ami pero no escuche nada. Me sobre salte cuando senti su mano caliente acarisisando mi cara. Me pregunte como podia sentirse tan real. Nunca habia tenido un sue~o asi.

_-Jake, permite que Carlisle te examine_.- le pedia Bella

-_Le hicieron halgo?_-pregunto.

-_Tiene golpes serios._-dijo mi padre, que sonaba algo enojado.-_Quiere quedarse, Bella.-_le dijo Edward de los deseos de Jacob.

-_Se que debes odiarme pero ...-_le suplico Jake, pero porque debia odiarlo?

-_Yo nunca llegare a odiarte, no importa lo mucho que lo desee._-le explico Bella.

-_Me dejaras quedarme?_- pregunto Jake

-_Debes dejar que Carlisle te examine luego._-Le pidio ella

-_Grascias_-senti como se acostaba ami lado cuando me quede dormida por completo. 


	6. Cap 5 Recuerdos

aki les tengo el siguente caitulo. Y aprobecho para darles las gracias por seguirme. Hablenle de mi a sus amigas plisssssss. las quiero, besoss.

JACOB 

-_Bella!_- corrí lo mas rápido que pude. Mi forma lobuna me permitía hacerlo mas rápido por lo que me había tras formado al sentirme mejor. Y ahora el grito de una mujer seguido por el de Bella me habían asustado. 

"_Es increíble que podamos escuchar a Bella, faltan un par de horas para llegar a la casa_." No podía creer que Quil se fijara en eso en estos momentos. Bella había gritado de dolor y no sabíamos porque. 

_"Tranquiliza te, ya estamos llegando_." dijeron los demás por decir algo porque también estaban asustados. 

Seguí corriendo tratando de ignorar los pensamientos de los demás, pero al ser exactamente iguales eran mucho mas fuertes. Todos se preguntaban lo mismo _" que demonios estaba pasando?, porque los gritos?"_

Salí de face luego de unas horas cuando por fin pude ver la gran casa blanca. 

-_ La ropa Jake._- me recordó Quil, quien había salido de face y se ponía la ropa que los Cullens nos dejaban afuera, al igual que los demás. Solté la ropa que Seth me había dada hacia unas horas en Canadá de mi tobillo y me la puse mientras subía la escalera. La puerta se abrió y entre con la manada a mi espalda. 

-_No ha pasado nada Jacob, todo esta bien._- me dijo Edward mientras aguantaba la puerta para que la manada pasara. 

-_ Y a ti que demonios te paso?_- me pregunto Alice y la ignore. 

-_ Como que no pasa nada, porque los gritos entonases?_- todos me miraron confundidos pues lo de los gritos había pasado hacia horas. Pero yo recordé lo que dijo Edward y los ignore también. "Las dos están bien" había dicho. Las busque con la mirada, todos estaban allí menos ellas. Donde estaban? mire a Edward en busca de una respuesta. 

-_ Están arriba._- dijo. Subí las escaleras sin pensarlo, tenia que verla, tenia que ver con mis propios ojos que estaba bien. Al llegar al ultimo escalón me detuve, no tenia idea de en que habitación se encontraba. Edward me se~alo una puerta y me dirigí a ella.

Respire profundo al tocar la perilla y entre. Era una habitación grande muy bien decorada. Deduje era la de Alice. Tenia una gran cama de matrimonio, desde donde Bella me miraba sorprendida.

-_ Jacob!_- se levanto de la cama dejando ver tras de ella a alguien mas, que paresia dormir y corrió hacia mi. me abrazo con fuerza, pero yo seguía observando aquel hermoso cuerpo que me daba la espalda. Era ella!

-_ Que te paso?_- pregunto mientras Edward entraba tras de mi.

-_ Solo quiero verla._- quería que me confirmaran que era ella y bella lo hizo al mirarla. Me acerque con cuidado para no despertarla. Y hay estaba consumida en lo que paresia un profundo sue~o. "Dios como había crecido." Le acaricie el rostro y dio un peque~o brinco al momento del contacto, pero luego suspiro y sonrió.

-_ Jake permite que Carlisle te examine._- me pedía Bella, pero no la escuche. Contemplaba a Renesmee examinando la. Se veía mas hermosa que nunca.

-_ Le hicieron algo?_- pregunte preocupado.

-_ Tiene golpes muy serios-_ la voz de Edward sonó amarga y lo mire por esto. Solo quería estar con ella en todo momento. No me alearía de ella, no amenos que ella lo deseara..

-_ Quiere quedarse Bella._- le explico Edward. Yo la mire con suplica, esperando su respuesta.

-_ Se que debes odiarme pero . . ._-devolví la vista a Nessi, Bella sabia mis sentimientos hacia ella y sabia muy bien que no podía renunciar a ellos.

-_ Yo nunca llegare a odiarte. No importa lo mucho que lo desee._- sus palabras me sorprendieron mucho, sonreí y me voltee a verla.

-_Me dejaras quedarme?_- pregunte sonriendo.

-_ Solo si dejas que Carlisle te examine luego._- me pregunte entonces que aspecto tenia, pues todos me hacían esa pregunta y luego le di las gracias.

Me acosté donde Bella había estado hacia unos minutos y la rodee con mi brazo.

-_ Cuidado esta herida!_- me dijo Edward. Levante mi brazo y lo mire con miedo de hacerle da~o.

-_Tranquilo es del otro lado._- me dijo Bella y volví a rodearla con el brazo. "Tan mal estaba?" me pregunte. Entonces tu be una sensasion de De Ja-vu* muy estra~a. Recordé el día del secuestro y lo compare con este momento y vi el paresido entre ambos y me asusto mucho el echo de quedarme a solas con ella.

-_ No se vallan._- las pedí a Edward y Bella al ver que pretendían.-_ Por favor._- les suplique.

Edward sabia porque se lo pedía y cerro la puerta.

-_Jake la casa esta llena de gente, no pasara nada._-ignore a Bella y mire a Edward con suplica.

-_ NO me movere de aqui, amenos que asi lo quieras._-me senti tranquilo al escucharlo y volvi a acomodarme, tomando le la mano a Nessi denuevo.

Comence a pensar en lo mucho que devio aver sufrido en ese lugar y en espesial en lo mucho que la amaba. Escuche a Edward decir algo pero unas imagines en mi cabeza no me permitieron oirlo.

Era una habitacion grande y blanca, llena de humanos. En el fondo estaba Nessi peque~a en una esquina alejada de todos. Paresia asustada. Sus ojos se veian obscuros de un negro que jamas habia visto en ella, para luego pasar a su usal color casta~o que tanto me encantaba. Paresia peliar por mantenerlos asi. De repente solo estaba ella, todos los demas habian desaparesido. La tenian amarrada con cadenas de los barzos y las piernas. le suplicaba al aire que la soltara.

_"No soy ningun licantropo!"_ grito.

Luego una voz le dijo:_" Lo lamento ya lo hice, ya no hay marcha a tras."_

_"Di les que me anudasteis."_ le pidió mientras lloraba.

"_ Me mataran si se enteran."_ le dijo la voz con tristeza. 

Renesmee lloraba mientras dormía.

-_Renesmee despierta!_-le suplique al igual que Edward.

-_ Que le su sede?_- pregunto Bella desesperada. 

-_Tiene una pesadilla._- dijo Edward.

Yo ya me había levantado asqueado por la pesadilla y la miraba desde arriba cuando abrió sos hermosos ojos.

-_ Tranquila solo a sido una pesadilla._- Edward la había sentado en su regaso mientras ella lloraba. 

-_ Son parte de mis recuerdos, papá._-no podía ser, no podía ser cierto. El solo pensar que la tuvieron amarrada me hacia sentir nauseas. No quería pensar, imaginar en las horribles cosas que le habían echo.

La seguí mirando por un momento incrédulo hasta que dejo de llorar.

-_Papá, a mi Jacob no se lo llevaron, cierto? Lo mataran como quisieron hacer con migo._- las nauseas me estaban matando. La habían querido matar. . . NO podía creerlo.

-_Por favor di me que esta bien._-suplico. Por todo lo que había pasado y ella solo quería saber si yo estaba bien.

-_Lo esta, o eso creo porque... al parecer quiere vomitar._- le dijo Edward mirando me.

Ella seguí su vista hasta descubrir que solo estaba a unos tres pasos alejado de ella.

-_Jake!_- dijo mientras se ponía de pie de un salto. Ella seguía llorando y eso hacia que yo me sintiera peor.

-_ No llores por favor, no aguanto verte así._- le suplique mientras trataba de sonreirle. ella me sonrió con mas entusiasmo lo que hizo que su rostro se iluminara por completo y me abrazo. Me sentí algo distinto al ver la tan grande y sentir como sus cálidos brazos ahora podían rodearme. Quisas no tuviera mi miasma estatura, pero ahora sentía su hermoso rostro contra mi pecho, donde noches anteriores solía dormirse.

Recoste mi frente en su cabeza, respirando el dulce aroma de su melena. Acaricie su rostro, separándola de mi solo un poco, lo suficiente para ver su cara. Ella me miro con dulzura y sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-_ Estas bien?_-no se que me hizo hacer esa pregunta pues sabia bien que no la contestaría con sinceridad para no preocuparme.

-_Si..._- dijo mientras sus padres nos dejaban solos.-_Y tu, estas bien? Porque vistes así? Que te paso?_- me dijo mientras me examinaba con la mirada.

-_Tan mal me veo. Todos me han preguntado lo mismo._- era cierto debía tener un aspecto horrible. Ella se rió y me abrazo

-_Te extra~e mucho..._-me dijo

-_ Yo también y lo lamento._- me sentía fatal y no sabia que decirle.

-_ Tranquilo_- dijo

-_Perdona me, perdona me por favor._- Nessi me miraba confusa.

-_ No hay nada que perdonar Jake._- como se atrevía a decir eso después de todo lo que había pasado.

-_ De vi haber me quedado despierto o por lo menos alcansarla. Debí llegar hasta Italia._-Al escuchar esto me miro con sorpresa y . . . miedo.

-_ No Jake, no digas eso. Por favor promete me que jamas pisaras Italia._-ella sostenía mi rostro y me miraba a los ojos examinan dome.-_No sabes lo que te pudo haber pasado. Prometelo! Juralo! No importa el motivo Italia no es segura._- la mire al os ojos sin contestar.

-_JURALO!_- soyoso mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

Ahora fui yo el que tomo su rostro con ambas manos con la mayor delicadeza posible. -_Juro que jamas en nuestras largas vidas tocaremos ese lugar._-le jure mientras la abrazaba.

Seguimos abrazados por un largo rato, no queríamos separarnos. Y yo quería asegurarme que en realidad la tenían entre mis brazos. Me separe de ella y tome mi rostro entre mis manos.

-_Di me cuenta me todo, Como crecisteis tan rápido?_-tenia muchas preguntas pero sabia que era la única que no se molestaría en contestar.

-_En realidad solo tenia que esperar hasta los 6 para llegar a esta estatura._- dijo riendo. Fruncí el se~o, no entendí bien a lo que se refería.-_Creo que creceré mas de lo pensado._-aun estaba confundido, pero yo no quería saber de eso, Como había logrado esta estatura en tan poco tiempo?

-_Pero no entiendo. Como lograste . . .?_-baje la mirada hasta sus pies. era hermosa, el traje le quedaba perfecto, hacia que su figura resaltara. Mi mirada subió hacia su rostro, era hermosa. Aunque había cambiado, pero seguía teniendo esos espectaculares ojos que me comían por dentro y su flamante cabello dorado, ahora largo y rizado caía sobre sus hombros. Era perfecta, totalmente perfecta. Entonces sentí su cálida mano sobre mi mejilla y comencé a ver sus recuerdos.

-_ Conocí a un chico con un extraordinario y muy confuso don. Su nombre es Kyle._-dijo sonriendo le al suelo al nombrarlo.-_Le pedí de favor que me ayudara, se lo suplique._- Vi como un tipo se llevaba un hombre fuera de la habitación y como ella lo detenía y le pedía, le rogaba que le ayudara, pero la ignoro. Entonces visualice al tipo regresar pero la habitación había cambiado, ya no estaba llena de humanos, ahora solo estaba ese tipo y ella peque~a y hermosa.

El tipo la cogió en sus brazos y ella colocaba su entonces peque~ita mano en la mejilla, justamente igual que lo hacia ahora con migo. Me puse furioso al ver como la acariciaba y le decía que la anudaría. La puso en el suelo y le puso una túnica negra que había traído. Cogio sus manos y le pidio que cerara los ojos. Ella lo hizo sin pensarlo, confiaba en el, aunque fuera una sanguijuela Italiana, confiaba en el.

Algo espectacular ocurrio. Frente a mis propios ojos pude ver como mi bebe cresci con una rapidez inexplicable, hasta tener el ficico de una jovencitade 15 a~os. Los dos habrieron los ojos, el gesto de el cambio por completo.

Un sonido fuera de la habitacion hizo que se alejara de ella. El panico cubrio sus caras y la puerta se habrio. No pude ver nada mas ya que ella me habia soltado y respiraba con dificultad. La misma cara llena de panico me miraba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-_Que susede?_-la abraze de inmediato. Por que lloraba asi?-_Por que no me dejastes ver lo que ocurrio luego?-_ me sentia culpable por lo que le pudo haver pasado lugo que esa puerta se habrio.

-_Por que no ocurrio nada, Jake._-me mentia mientras enjuagaba sus lagrimas.

-_Me lo juras?_-Coloque suavemente mis manos en sus mejillas e hise que me mirara a los ojos. Su exprecion cambio al recordar lo susedido.

-_Kyle? Que ocurrio aqui? Y la ni~a?_- Habian entrado dos sanguijuelas mas a la habitacion. El que habia hablado era alto y corpulento, tenia un aspecto intimidante. Lo reconoci de inmediato. **Felix.** Sin embargo el otro no le hacia la competencia. Porsupuesto **Dimitri.**__

_El tal Kyle, no respondio, tenia una cara de horror; tenia miedo de lo que le pudieran hacer si se enteraban de lo que habia hecho. _

_-Es ella Felix, es ella, mirala_!- le decia Dimitri a Felix. este se aserco a Renesmee y la observo con detenimiento, su aspecto cambio a enojo y miedo lo que me slprendio.

-_Agarenla!- grito._

_-_Que?_-_la mirada de Kyle se poso en la de Nessi, llena de miedo.

-_Que la agaren, maldita sea!_-Kyle miro a Felix asustado-_ Es que no se dan cuenta? Es una mujer lobo, es la unica explicacion.- Renesmee miraba a Kyle, esperaba que el hiciera algo mientras Dimitri la agaraba. Ella no hacia nada solo se quedaba hay parada cun el rostro contraido por el miedo._

_-Que esperas? Amarala, yo ire a hablar con Jane . . _.-Kyle estaba totalmente asustado y antes de hablar le dedico una mirada de disculpas a Nessi, que lo miraba con suplica.

_-NO . . . espera. Y . . . yo ire. Tengo que hablrle de otros incombenientes_.- Salio de la habitacion mientras las otras sanguijuelas encadenaban a Nessi, que lloraba asustada. No podia creer que la habian tratado como un animal. era solo una bebe.

Felix le pregunto algo que no pude entender. Ness lo miraba sin saber que decir . El levanto su brazo. Iba a pegarle, iba a pegarle por no contestar . . .

No pude aguantar mas y la solte.

Sus horribles recuerdos eran una tortura para mi. Pero me lo meresia, todo era mi culpa. Pero ella era una ni~a una bebe de solo 3 casi 4 a~os. Senti que el horror cubria mi rostro, mientrtas ella trataba de ocultar la exprecion del suyo.

-_Pense que ese tal Kyle te estaba ayudando, Como que te dejo alli sola, para buscar a . . . esa . . . sanguijuela que..._- la abraze alarmado cuando me que de sin voz. Abian buscado a Jane y ella la habia torturado yo la sabia bien. La abraze mucho mas fuerte al pensarlo.

-_Jake . . . si se quedaba a esperar a que buscaran a Jane . . . lo matarian. Ella sabe bien de que se trata su don. Lo mataria._- ella lloraba cotra mi pecho por ese Kyle, y yo me sentia totalmete culpable por ello. Pero la habia dejado sola . . . con esas . . . cosas. Habia uido dejandola sola, desprotegida. Pero eso era mi culpa, era mi culpa que ubiera pasa por todo esto.

-_Lo siento tanto Ness, en realidad no comprendo por que querias verme. Todo fue mi culpa no debi dormirme_.-me sente en la camay comenze a llorar. Por Dios, estaba llorando frente a Nessi! pero no podia aguantar ese dolor en mi pacho por mas tiempo. Me tape el rostro con las manos no queria que me viera asi, no cuando habia sido ella la que habia pasado por todo esto.

-_Jake? Jake, estas llorando_?-seque mis ojos, para luego mirarla. Ella me obserbava y lloraba mas que antes. Ella se aserco ami y me abrazo con fuersa.

-_No llores Jake, por favor . . . No puedo ver te asi_.-

-_No puedo evitarlo . . _.-le dije abrazandola.

-_Nada de esto es tu culpa Jake, nada_.-la sente en mi regazo, apretada. Tenia que sentirla entre mis brazosy pensar que nunca saldria de ellos. Estubimos abrazados por unos minutos hasta que ella se separo de mi, algo nerviosa. Me observo a los ojos y luego miro al suelo confundida mientras se agaraba la garganta confundida y asustada.

- _Ya debes ir te no? Billy de be estar muy preocopado_.-dijo-Ademas te ves cansado . . . Le dire a papi que te lleve.- Me tomo por solpresa cuando dijo esto pero si ella no me queria aqui yo no insistiria.

-_No . . . esta bien. Ahh. . . los chicos estan abajo, me ire con ellos_.- dije besandola en la frente sin ningun argumento. Me encanto ver como se ruborizaba por el gesto. Me levante y sali de la habitacion. Tengo que admitir que la sensasion de vasio que senti al alegarme de ella era algo insoportable. La acababa de recuperar y ahora ella no me queria asu lado. Pero la entendia, todo era miculpa.

Todos me miraban desde abajo. Me di cuenta de que todos habian escuchado mi conversacion con Nessi. Baje las escaleras algo dolido, no queria hacero, queria estar en todo momento con ella. Pero ella no lo queria asi.

-_Nos Vamos_.- dije algo seco, al tratar que mi voz no saliera demacrada.

-_Pero queremos verla, Jake_.- me discutio Sethmientras Embry me examinaba el semblante.

-_No creo que quiera ver a nadie ahora. Pero tu puedes quedarte, pero te nesesitare dentro de face lo antes posible. Quero saver de ella a todo momento_.-Seth asepto con gusto, y salio hacia el patio trasero. Camine hacia la puerta con la manada siguiendome, cuando Bella me llamo:

-J_ake, espera. Prometiste que luego de ver a Nessi, dejarias que Carlisle te examine_.-me miraba preocupada con Carlisle a su lado.

-_Bella tiene razon, Jake_.-dijo ahora Embry preocupado. Todos me miraban, preocupados, habri la puerta ignorandolos.

-_Ya no tiene sentido_.-saliendo de la casa.

{HOLA!

CHICAS, SE QUE DEBEN ESTAR TRISTE. PORLOMENOS YO LO ESTUVE CUANDO SEME OCORRIO ESTE CAP. PERO SOLO ESPEREN AL PROXIMO. ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO. ESPERO COMMRNTS EN ESTE. LAS QUIERO BYE!}


	7. CAP 6 Sentimientos

Renesmee

Me sentí mal al ver que mis recuerdos lo horrorisaban aun mas que a mi. No aguante sus disculpas, no tenían sentido. Nada de esto era su culpa. No aguante mas ver como sufría que no se lo hubieran llevado a el. Mi Jacob lloraba, lloraba! Era la primera vez que lo hacia en mi presencia. 

-_ Jake? Jake, estas llorando?_-el me miro luego de limpiar su rostro con sus manos y tenia los ojos rojos lo que lo delato. Yo había comensado a llorar mas que antes . Me arrodille y lo abracé lo mas fuerte que pude. 

-_No llores Jake,por favor. . . No me gusta verte así._-

-_No puedo evitarlo . . ._-me dijo mientras me abrazaba 

-_Nada de esto es tu culpa Jake, nada._-me sentó en su regazo, apretada. Como si quisiera sentirme por completo. Como si deseara convencerse de que en verdad estaba aquí con el. Lo que me asusto mucho, pues me hacia pensar que seria la ultima vez que lo haría, pensando que me iba a perder por completo.

No podía pensar en no volverlo a ver, en no sentir su piel contra la mía. En no volver a oler esa fragancia que desataba su cuerpo, que ahora por primara vez me hacia . . . desearlo. Una frenética sensacion entro en mi, mi corazón palpitaba como loco y tenia unas horribles ganas de morderlo, pero no como solía hacerlo antes , sino que . . . quería su sangre. Estaba tan cerca de su cuello, solo tenia que abrir mi boca y hacerlo.

Me espante al descubrirme pensando eso. Hacia ya mas de dos semanas que no cazaba. 

-_Ya debes irte,no? Billy debe estar muy preocupado._-le espete.-_ Además te ves cansado . . . Le diré a papá que te lleve._- le dije alejando me de el.

-_No . . . esta bien. Ahh . . . los chicos están abajo, me iré con ellos._- el acepto sin problema, me beso la frente y sentí como me ruborizaba, mientras el salia de la habitación.

Me senté en el suelo mirando la puerta por donde había salido, analizando la sucedido. Me sentía horrible por haberlo echado, yo quería que se quedara con migo, y el ni siquiera se reuso a irse, solo se levanto y se fue, así no mas. Me arrepentí rápidamente de haberlo echado.

Comencé a llorar mas que antes, mi corazón no dejaba de querer salirse de mi pecho. Que dolía mas que nunca por lo que estuve apunto de hacer.

-_Bebe_-mi madre había entrado a la habitación con mi padre sin yo darme cuenta.-_Que te hizo ese idiota?_-me pregunto mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me abrazaba. Comencé a llorar aun mas. el se había marchado sin ningún rastro de dolor en su rostro. Al fin se había librado de tenia una buena escusa para no tener que venir a verme, no tenia que seguir fingiendo.

- _Creo que Renesmee esta experimentando el primer trauma de una adolescente. . . _Chicos- dijo Edward de mala gana.

- _De que hablas_? -como iba a comparar esto con un trauma de chicos, tengo tres cumplo cuatro el mes que entra.

- _Pero por lo que veo en tu cabeza, tienes hormonas de quince, Ness_.- me dijo Edward al leer mis pensamientos.- E_so que sientes por . . . Jacob, es normal_.- trato de explicarme. Como demonios sabia todo esto.

-_ Papi es Jacob._- No era eso lo que me sucedía, y el no podía entenderme. Además como podía pensar en Jacob y yo de esa manera.

-_Tu piensas en eso todo el tiempo._- que horrible era tener un padre que sabes lo que piensas.

-_Esto es injusto_- dije riendo incrédulamente.-_ Pero no es lo que piensan, esto es malo, muy malo._- no podía ser que confundieran mi sed con que me gustara Jake.

- _Renesmee esto no tiene nada de malo, todos esperábamos que esto sucediera algún día. Mas tarde que temprano pero . . ._- no termine de escuchar a mama'. Me aparte de un salto analizando sus palabras.

-_Nessi no es lo que piensas._- me dijo Edward preocupado.

-_Hay no, si lo es . . ._-ahora entendía todo.-_ No voy a permitir que me obliguen a hacerle eso._- dije mientras caminaba a tientas de espaldas hacia la puerta.

-_Espera,Renesmee_-me pidió papa.

-_Me voy papa, todos ustedes me enga~aron. Tu, mama, . . . Oh por Dios . . Jake._-Comencé a llorar de nuevo al recordarlo.-_De len gracias a Dios que lo eche de aquí . . . y que quisas . . . jamas regrese._- agradecí que papa se hubiera quedado en shock, porque si me retenían no iba poder alejarme. Salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta de un portazo. Baje las escaleras corriendo y salí de la casa sin mirara a nadie.

- _Edward, Bella que sucede?_-preguntaron todos. Edward los ignoro y me alcanzo. Me agarró por el brazo con fuerza, pero no la suficiente como para lastimarme, pero seguía siendo lo mas cercano a la violencia que había usado asía mi.

-_Déjeme explicarte._-me grito.

-_NO! No lo voy a hacer. No me lo comeré papa, no importa lo mucho que desee su sangre no lo haré. Mientras estuve en Italia me di cuenta de muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, me parezco mas a mi Jacob que a ti y tienes que aceptarlo. Que tengo yo de vampira? Ni siquiera soy fría! Lo peor de todo es esa estúpida sed que me come por dentro. Ahh si soy pálida._- gritaba con todas mis fuerzas, mi cabeza daba vueltas.

Respire profundo y continué.-_ Y. . .yo, yo. dejare de verlo. No . . . lo veré mas. Me quedare pero no lo veré nunca mas._- dije aun llorando como nunca. No aguantaba las lágrimas que al parecer no se acababan.-_No quiero . . . que nada malo le su seda. Por que sabes . . . por primera vez en mi corta vida me sentí como el. Me sentí como un humano, des protegida._-jale mi brazo con fuerza para que me soltara y lo logre. 

El me miraba confundido con una cara de sufrimiento . . . Pero mas sufrí yo esos días en Italia.

-_Lo se Nessi_- dijo dulce. 

-_TU NO SABES NADA!_- le grite furiosa. Estaba harta que tratara de arreglarlo diciendo que sabia lo que sentía. Nunca me dejaba expresarle lo que me pasaba, lo que aveces era bueno, pero en estos momentos yo necesitaba desahogarme, hablar, contarle todo, no importaba si ya lo sabia por mi mente, yo tenia que contarle.-_Nada de lo que tuve que aguantar_-Estábamos en la orilla del bosque. Mi madre nos miraba desde el porche con Carlisle y Rosalie mientras que los demás nos observaban desde a dentro.

-_Primero estaba asustada, no sabia donde estaba ni que había pasado con todos ustedes. Me metieron en una habitación llena de humanos y me asuste aun mas, al desear atacarlos. Uno de ellos bien idiota me cargo, yo trate que no lo hiciera, pero estaba sedienta y . . . lograron quitarme lo antes que le hiciera algo. No volví a verlo luego de eso._- mire a mi madre que paresia horrorisada. -_Y luego Cayo . . . el . . me . . ._- comencé a llorara al recordarlo. Había vivido mi propia pesadilla por dos semanas y había sido peor. Recordé como me había tratado Aro y las cosas que me dijo y disidí no pensar en ellas y continuar m historia sin tocar esa parte. No creí una sola palabra de lo que me había dicho, . . . no quería creerlas.

-_Luego llego Kyle, el fue el único que no hizo nada en contra mía. Le pedí que me ayudara y lo hizo, aunque no por completo, el me convirtió en esto._- dije se~alando mi cuerpo.-_ Confiamos que me sacarían pensando que era una humana y luego yo huiría de ellos. Pero no fusionó, nos atraparon. Kyle tubo que huir antes de que Jane me viera. Pensaron que era un licántropo, pero ni siquiera ellos pueden crecer tan rápido._- mire el suelo recordando todo. Edward quiso abrasarme pero no lo deje.- _Cuando Jane me vio . . . mando a matar a Kyle, que por suerte ya debía estar muy lejos. Aun siento las cadenas alrededor de mi cuerpo._- recordé como suplique que dejara de mirarme, era espantoso. 

-_Luego de unos días con Jane de compa~ia, disidieron que era suficiente. Hay llegasteis y no creías que fuera yo, pero me mirasteis bien y te distes cuenta. Estaba feliz. T e vi de nuevo y supe que vería a mama pronto. También a Mi Jacob. Como necesitaba verlo . . . Nunca lo había echado de menos como en estas dos semanas_.- Entonces me enoje de nuevo. 

-_Escuchas toda mi conversasion con el, y me dices que esa necesidad de el, ese a~oro"esta bien". esa necesidad de su cuerpo, de su sangre, es buena que todos ustedes ya sabían que esto sucedería. Que todos ustedes esperaban que me lo comiera desde el principio_.- Edward cogió aire para hablar pero no lo deje_.- Papi no me obligues hacerlo_.- Explote en llanto de nuevo y deje que me abrazara_.- Por favor no me hagas hacerlo, sabes bien que no me iría nunca de aquí, pero si me obligan a hacerlo, buscare a donde ir. Yo no lo voy a matar, no lo haré._-le dije manchando le la camisa en lágrimas. Yo lo abrazaba con fuerzas al igual que el a mi. 

-_No lo harás, nunca haríamos tal cosa, Renesmee._-

-_El se debe estar creyendo que no lo quiero papa, lo eche, le dije que se fuera y se fue sin ningún pero. Ya no va a querer verme._-seguí llorando un largo rato. Ni siquiera me di cuenta que me había cogido en brazos y me llevaba a dentro de la casa de mis abuelos , hacia mi habitación.

- _Lo peor de todo es que si no me voy lo pongo en peligro. Me siento egoísta al querer quedarme aquí y no dejar de verlo_.- le dije cuando me sentó en la cama.- _El es mi mejor amigo papa_.-

-_Renesmee estas confundiendo todo. Si se que lo que sientes es muy parecido a la sed, pero no lo es_.- Dios! como podía seguir pensado que todo lo que sentía era porque me gustaba Jake. Además que tenia de parecido eso con la sed. No tenia sentido.

_-Te explicare. El amor es lo único mas fuerte que la sed. Aunque debes aprender a controlarla. Yo tuve que hacerlo cuando conocí a Bella. Ella era lo mas que deseaba, desde el primer momento en que la vi. Pero llegue a desear su sangre, y hasta el ultimo segundo de su vida humana lo hice, pero supe controlarme_.- no lo entendía. Decía que no era sed que era amor, pero que al amarlo desearía su sangre?

_-Exacto, solo tienes que controlar tu sed_.- Pero mi Jacob, el licántropo? No tenia sentido, era mi mejor ignoro mis pensamientos y continuo.- _Por lo que veo, lo haces muy bien. As pasado exactamente dos semanas sin nada de sangre y lograsteis controlarte_.-dijo con curiosidad. 

- _Desde que estuve en Italia, no sentía la sed como hoy cuando lo vi_.- dije preocupada.- _Y me asuste y lo eche; le dije que se fuera, no sabia si aguantaría y creo poder aguantarlo por mucho mas_.-Edward me miro con cuidado pensativo y luego dijo:-_Le diré a los demás para ir de caza mas tarde. Debes relajarte. Aunque tu madre quiere verte._- 

-_Bajare ya._- quería meditar un rato y luego bajaría y le pediría disculpas.

-_Lo que quieras._- me beso en la frente y se fue. 

Me quede observando la habitación que al llegar de Canadá me habían dado. Había sido de mi padre antes de que yo naciera. Le había a~adido un par de cosas para que pareciera mas de una ni~a. Había un caballo de madera que Jake me había regalado hacia ya un a~o, algunos trajes que Alice me había dado, con el libro de La Bella y La Bestia que la tía Rosalie me había obsequiado.

Me levante al ver unos papeles en el suelo y fui a recogerlos. Habían mas de diez papeles con dibujos mios, con Bella, Edward y un lobo de pelaje color arena. Luego vi mas papeles debajo de la cama. Eran tres dibujos mucho mejores que los demás, donde estábamos Jacob y yo.

El era totalmente parte de mi vida y eso no podía cambiar. Me asome por la puerta de cristal, que estaba abierta, observando el bosque.

-_Jake, . . .Jacob Black_-Como podía gustarme? era me mejor amigo, un licántropo.

-_Un lindo, fuerte, sentimental, gracioso, valiente . . .idiota, y estúpido lobo._- me enoje con migo misma al verme ida en mis pensamientos sobre Jake.  
-_Demonios es cierto, me gusta!_-dije riendo. Un ladrido burlón me asustó y busque con la mirada quien me había escuchado.-_Seth?_- el lobo me miraba con cara de burla.- _Y tu de que te ríes?_-le grite.

-_Hay no, me escuchasteis. Que no se te ocurra decirle una sola palabra. No pienses en eso._- dije trepándome a un árbol para bajar hacia el.-_Si lo haces te comeré vivo._- lo amenace.  
-_Es mas, sal de face y nadie saldrá herido._- dije riendo. El finjio asustarse y entro al bosque, mientras yo me bajaba del arbol al llegar bastante serca del suelo.  
-_Deacuerdo, deacuerdo. Como es que sigues siendo igual de mandona?_- Salio del bosque en su forma humana, solo vistiendo unos "jeans" cortos y con las manos en alto. Rei al escucharlo y alce los hombros. El bajo las manos y me sinrio.

-_No te pregunto como te fue porque ya lose._-me dijo abrazandome.-_Asi que como lo llevas?_- 

-_ Digamos que me entere que no me comere a Jake._- le dije tratando de no sacar el otro tema al aire.

-_ Eso es bueno, ya que te enteraste que te gusta._- pero el li hizo.

-_Seth, es Jake, al igual que tu es mi mejor amigo._- 

-_Y? Lo acabas de gritar a los cuatro vientos._- se rio de mi por un rato.

-_Yo no lo grite, tu me escuchastes es diferente._- le dije.

-_Estoy seguro de que te escucho._- al escuchar esto me asuste mucho.

-_Esta muy lejos para escucharme verdad?_- comenzo a reirse de mi denuevo y se sento en el suelo. Yo me uni a el y a sus risistas tontas. 

-_ Y que a sido de tu vida fuera de la manada?_- le pregunte. Queria saver si todo habia sido normal porlomenos para el. 

-_Pues, digamos que ma~ana es mi baile de oto~o y tampoco podre ir. No tengo una cita._- me confeso. 

-_Porque? no le pedistes a alguien que fuera con tigo_?- le pregunte.

- _Bueno hemos estado pendiente de ti y de Jake estas ultimas semanas, asi que pense que no iria_.- me mostre confundida [or loque me conto todo.

-_La primera semana estuve tras tu rastro. La segunda Jake nos ordeno que regresaramos y ami me dijo que hiciera lo nesesario para ir a la graduacion. Yo lo hice, pero el dia antes Jake se cayoexausto en Canada, y claro fui a ayudarle. y bueno entre el biaje de regreso y el tenerte vigilada, no hay tiempo para bailes_.- Dios mi rapto habia da~ado la vida de todos. 

-_Lo siento tanto Seth, ve busca a alguien que valla con tigo_.- por mi culpa no iba a perderse el baile.

-_Quien iria con migo a esta hora? es tarde._-

-_Leha puede ir con tigo._-pense.

-_Es mi hermana. Ademas tengo que vigilarte._- Jake estaba exajerando. Entonses tube una idea, nunca habia ido a un baile, pero podia hacerlo por el.

-_Puedo ir con tigo si quieres._- le dije algo emosionada. el me miraba serio.

_-_Nose-

-_Vamos, no irias con tu hermana y no tendrias que desobedeser a mi Jacob_.- era una idea perfecta, yo tendria la oportunidad de hacer amigos.

-_Eres muy peque~a para mi_.- dijo bromiando.

-_Nadie se dara cuanta , aparento 15 casi 16 y tu tienes 17, es una idea muy buena_.-lo habia convensisdo lo sabia.

-_Deacuerdo_- lo abraze emosionada.-_Jake me matara_.- dijo aseptando y devolbiendome el abrazo.

-_Tranquilo, no lo dejare hacerlo_.-

-_Graciasi_-me dijo.  
-_Gracias a ti. Tu eres el que a ariesgado su vida por mi_.- Seth habia sido mi mejor amigo desde que lo conosi, despues de mi Jacob claro, y hacer esto por el era demasiado poco para agradeserle todo. 

-_Renesmee?_-me llamo mi padre. 

-_Aqui._-dije y lo vi aparecer en la puerta trasera de la casa.

-_Asi que han echo planes para ma~ana en la noche._-

-_Si_-

-_Si no hay problema con tigo Edward. Me acompa~ara al baile de oto~o._-Edward me miro primero a mi y luego a Seth.

-_ Si tu crees que no se enojara con tigo. Con migo no hay problema._-Estaba confundida, no sabia de quien rayos hablaban. 

-_Mama no se enojara._-

-_No Bella, Jake tonta._- Porque se enojaria Jake con el? 

-_Porque se enojara si haras todo lo que te dijo, solo que en otro lugar._-opine.

-_Tienes razon._- me dijo para luago mirara a Edward.

-_Puedo ir entonces?_-le pregunte con entusiasmo.

-_Vamos primero a cazar antes que te comas a Seth._-dijo bromiando. 

-_Iww_- dije haciendo una mueca de asco. 

-_Hey, no debo saver tan mal._- bromeo, mientras se levantaba y me ayudaba a ponerme de pie.

Seth nos acompa~o a Edward, Emmett y a mi a cazar. Fue igual de divertido que como recordaba. Seth me dejo subirme a su lomo de regreso a casa commo solia hacerlo.

-_Ire a darme un ba~o._- les dije cuando llegamos a la casa.-_Procura no pensar en nada._- le dije levantando mi pu~o en forma de broma.

-_Hoye tio Emm, la ropa sigue en el auto, cierto?_- 

-_Oh, si._- dijo desaparesiendo y volbiendo con los paquetes. Le di las gracias y subi a ba~arme. Mientras lo hacia pense en todo lo susedido ese dia. en que me habia dado cuenta que Jake me gustaba, pero, desde cuando? era la primera vez que pensaba en el y en lo atractivo que era.

Me di cuenta que mi costado ya no era del mismo tono violeta obscuro, sino mas claro, como un rojo, rosado. Pense que estaba mejorando y lo toque. Me dolio mucho pero no igual que el dia anterior.  
Me vesti y baje para encontrarme con Seth. 

-_Renesmee te importaria que hablaramos un minuto?_- me llamo Carlisle desde la puerta de su despacho. 

-_No hay problema._-y subi. 

Entre por primera vez al despacho de Carlisle, nisiquiera se porque. Era un peque~o cuarto con muchos cuadros y un escritorio. Los cuadros eran de diferantes epocas y con muchas caras conosidas. Carlisle estaba sentado tras su escritorio leyendo unos papeles que paresian haver sido leidos muchas veces. 

-_Hola cari~o. Te sientes mejor?_- me pregunto mientras acomodaba los papeles en su sitio. 

-_Amm . . . Si, dormir todo un dia fue bueno._- era cierto me sentia mejor luego de haver aclarado todo. 

-_Y el golpe?_-pregunto preocupado.

-_Mejor, ya no esta morado y no duele tanto cuando lo toco_- le explique.

-_Me permites tocarlo?_-le vante mis hombros en forma de aprovacion. Cuando me toco un dolor que no le deseo a nadie me cubrio. Mis piernas no me sostuvieron y Carlisle me cargo.

-_Ahhh_- escuche como todos entraban al peque~o despacho. Comense a respirar bastante mas rapido que la ultima vez y logre abrir mis ojos. 

-_Nessi, me dijistes que no te dolia._- estaba sentada en el escritorio con Carlisle, Edward y Bella en frente de mi. 

-_No lo hizo cuando yo lo toque._- dije llorando. 

-_Hay, mi bebe._- mama me abrazo y luego me limpiaba las lagrimas. 

-_Quisas le afecte la temperatura._-dijo Carlisle.-_ Aun no tengo una idea razonable de porque te afecta tanto._-dijo pensativo.

"Que tal, si tiene que ver con el echo de que soy mas humana que vampira. Y si hablabamos de mi salud, siempre a sido diferente, era ovio." 

-_Porque no nos cuentas tus sospechas, Nessi._- no se porque me solprendio escuchar la peticion de mi padre. 

-_Que?_-dije asustada.

-_Lo que opinas, tiene sentido._- 

-_A . . . bueno es solo que pienso que . . .todo esto tiene que vercon el echo de que soy mas debil que ustades. La roca con la que choque era afilada. Supongo que a un humano lo ubiera cortado._-comente mirando a Carlisle. 

-_Tienes razon, tiene sentido. Quisas por eso le afecta el contacto frio en el golpe._- mientras Carlisle hablaba con todos, mi mirada se detubo en un henorme cuadro, ya que pude identificar a los Vulturis. Recorde mi secuestro y el enfrentamiento con ellos hacia tres a~os. Entonses me pregunte por que si mi familia los conocian, Carlisle de mucho antes y lo de los ni~os imortales ya estaba areglado, me habian llevado a la fuerza.

Edward que ya habia dejado de eescuchar a Carlisle me miraba serrio. Carlisle me miraba confundido al igual que todos los demas.

-_Estas bien?_-me pregunto mama. 

-_Si, solo que me preguntaba por que me llevaron, si son sus amigos._- dije sin despegar la vista del cuadro. Aro se veia tan . . . y Cayo . . .No tenia palabras para describir el miedo que sentia hacia ellos.-_Ustedes . . . les hocieron . . . algo?_-pregunte ahora mirando a Carlisle. 

-_Claro que no Nessi._- me dijo Esme. "Entonses porque?"me pregunte.

-_Digamos que no son lo que dicen que son._- me dijo mi pedre. Me que de callada por un largo rato donde nadie hablo.

-_Ness, creo que tu amigo Kyle esta bien. Los Vulturis estan muy enojados, por no poder encontrarlo_.- dijo Alice asercandose a mi y abrasandome. Eso era una muy buena noticia, porlomenos ahora no estaria tan preocupada_._-_ Y unos amigos vinieron a verte._- dijo luego sonriendo. 

-_ Amigos?_- pregunte emosionada.

- _Seth, Embry, y Quil te esperan abajo._- me dijo Rosalie. 

-_ Vinieron a verme._-baje las escaleras en un parpadeo.-_Hola chicos!_- dije emosionada cuando los vi. 

-_Wow!_-dijeron los dos al unisono.

-_Nessi? Dios que grande estas!_- me decia Embry mientras me abrazaba.

-_Estas hermosa, Ness_-me dijo Quil haciendo que me pusiera roja. Les agradesi algo avergonsada. 

-_Y Jacob, donde esta?_-se miraron unos a otros.

-_No pudo venir, . . . esta resolviendo unos . . . asuntos._- dijo Quil mirando a Embry y luego a mi. No se poque me sono a mentira pero no dije nada.

-_Hola chicos._- los saludo Emmett. 

-_Emmett!_-los chicos se llevaban super con el tio Emm. Digamos que eran todos igual de brutos. Y eso me lo aseguraron cuando se pusieron a jugar a las luchas. 

-Oigan ya!-les grite para que pararan. 

-_Los derotare cuando, a Nessi se le pase los nervios._- dijo Emmett, que estaba sentado en la espalda de Quil, mientras Embry sereia de llos.- _Y que hacen ustedes aqui sin Jacob? susede algo?_- pregunto dejando libre a Quil. 

-_No, enrealidad nos escabullimos de Jake por un rato para venir a ver a Ness._- dijo Quil 

_-Yo tambien queria hablar con Carlisle._- dijo Embry mirando a Quil y luego a Emmett. 

-_Esta en su despacho, sube._- le ofrecio Emmett. 

-_Hablando de Jake, nos matara cuando sepa que estuvimos aqui._-dijo Quil cuando Embry subio, y me asusto. 

-_Porque?_-pregunte. 

-_ Digamos que llego algo depresivo a la reservacion, mas tiene mas de dos semanas sin dormir._- dijo Quil. 

-_Esta amargado._- dijo Embry bajando las escaleras con Carlisle. Me preguntaba el porque de todo. Pero imagine no entenderia la explicacion por lo que no pregunte y solo me limite a asentir. Que si Jake habia llegado a su casa asi por mi culpa. Despues de todo, segun lo que me dijo Seth el habia estado dentro de face por dos semanas, corriendo en mi busqueda, sin ninguna parada, sin siquiera comer, y yo . . . yo lo habia echado luego de todo eso. 

-_Bueno, nososttros tenemos que irnos, antes de que Jake se de cuenta que de que no estamos serca._-los chicos se despidieron de todos y repitieron lo grande y hermosa que estaba cuando se fueron.

Pase todo el resto del dia con Seth, Edward y Bella. Mi mama no me dejo sola ni un solo momento, lo que extra~aba con lujuria. Pero no era lo mismo, abeses me miraban como examinandome, lo que me dolia profundamente. me pregunte si era que no creian que era yo un par de veces. Pero mi papa lograba relajarme respacto a eso.

Esa noche tube un sue~o muy raro. Primero estaba obscuro, parecia la noche iluminada con muchas estrellas. Yo vestia un traje largo hasta las rodillas color blanco. Entonces comienzo a caminar por el bosque algo nerviosa. Estaba asustada. Senti que me seguian y fui apresurando el paso. Comienzo a correr horrisada. Algo me dice que voltee y asi lo ago, pero dos caras conocidas me asustaron. Eran Jane y Dimitri. Pero otro rostro me miraba tras ellos . . . Kyle. Me miraba asustado, pero tambin corria tras de mi. Continue corriendo para que los dos primeros no me alcansaran cuando abruptamente choco con alguien.

Ver su hermoso rostro denuevo me hizo sentir a salvo. Lo abraze con todas mis fuersas y levante la vista. El me miraba sonriente, mientras tras el nos iluminaba un cielo azul con un sol brillante. Ya no estaba en el bosque, estaba en la playa. Mi Jacob me seguia mirando con una graan sonrisa sin soltarme. Su cara se fue asercando a la mia poco a poco. Cada vez mas, y mas. Nuestras narises se tocaban, solo habian centimetros de distancia entre sus labios y los mios. 

-_Ness, Ness, . . . Nessi!_- me levantaron. 

Fui abriendo mis ojos poco a poco para ver frente a mi el hermoso rostro de mi tia Alice. 

-_Ni~a levantate, tenemos que ir de compras para esta noche. Solo tenemos seis horas para comprarte el vestido adecuado y areglarte._- No sabia de que rallos hablaba. Asenti para que me dejara continuar durmiendo y seguir con ese tan extra~o sue~o. Cerre mis ojos y cai en una obscuridad profunda y sin ningun sue~o. 

-_Renesmee, levantate, Ness, Ness._-comenze a escuchar a Bella llamarme con dulsura.

-_Aun no se levanta? Por Dios,Cuanto puede dormir? Ya es tarde!_-Cai sentada del susto al escuchar a Alice. 

-_Alice la asustastes._- le reclamo Bella abrazandome. 

-_Lo lamento querida, pero se tiene que levantar._-le dijo Alice que estaba frente a la puerta con un gran paquete blanco entre sus brazos. 

-_O acaso ya no quieres ir al baile?_-la tia Rose me miraba desde la puerta del ba~o, esperando que dijera que si, pero no era asi. Se me habia olvidado, se suponia que yo iba a acompa~ar a Seth a su baile hoy.-_Ya prepare el ba~o, apurate!_-me dijo al darse cuenta que lo habia olvidado. 

-_No puedo creer que seme olvido._-me explique mientras corria hacia el ba~o. Me ba~e de inmediato. No podia creer que seme habia olvidado. Oh por Dios seme habia olvidado. No tenia vestido. 

-_Tia Alice!_-grite mientras salia enrollada en la toalla. La mire asustada, que iba a ponerme? 

-_Tranquila, ya tengo el traje perfecto._-parecia haver leido mi mente, porque se~alo un traje blanco exactamente igual que el de mi sue~o, tendido en la cama. 

-_Es . . . hermoso, gracias._- 

-_Tube que ir con Rose a comprarlo, ya que no te levantabas._-A alice se le hacia dificil aguantar a Rosalie cuando iban de compras. Eran de gustos totalmente diferentes. 

-_ Lo siento_-le dije a ambas con una sonrisa. 

-_Tranquila, ven. Vamos a areglar ese hermoso cabello._-la tia Rose comenzo a areglar mis rizos. A ella le encantaba peinarme al igual que a mi, lo hacia todo el comenzo a poner algo de brillo en mis labios. A mi padre no le gustaba el maqullaje, asi que para que Alice no se exajerara con migo decidio hacerlo ella. Me pusieron el traje con cuidado, para no hacerme da~o. 

Habia crecido con las mujeres mas hermosas de todo el planeta. Asi que no podia negar que era un poquito narsisista. Al verme al espejo quede encantada con el reflejo. Aunque me incomodaba verme tan grande y diferente. 

-_Te vez hermosa._-me dijeron al ver mi cara de incomodidad. Mi mama me tomo por los hombros y me beso la mejilla. 

-_Es confuso. Pero no te preocupes, terminarias asi de todos modos._-me dijo bajito en el oido. aunque claro las demas la habian escuchado tambien. 

-_Seth ya esta aqui, esta comiendo un poco de lo que hice para Nessi._-Esme habia entrado a la habitacion y me miraba encantada.-_Que hermosa te vez querida._-dijo abrazandome.-_Alice, tu sabias lo que se iba a poner Seth?_-pregunto marabillada. La cara de la tia Alice estubo en blanco un largo rato luego que le dijera que no asustada. 

-_Porque? Que se puso? No combinan sus atuendos? Aunque por eso fue que lo cogi blanco._- dijo algo asustada. 

-_Fui yo la que te dijo que lo cogieras blanco._-le espeto Rosalie. La cara de la tia Alice costaba de masiado en esos momentos 

-_No, alcontrario, el me pidio que le consiguiera un traje. Espero que no le digas nada al respecto, me pidio que no te dijera. Aveces asustas._- Todas reimos, incluso Alice. Ella lo aseptaba. 

-_Y que le conseguistes?_-dijo de inmediato dando brinquitos como ni~a chiquita. 

-_Un traje blanco, que cae completamente con el vestido de Ness._- 

-_Quiero verlo._-dije y corri hacia la puerta. 

-_No, no, no, adondes crees que vas?_-me dijo Alice seria. 

-_Voy a bajar a verlo._-le explique. 

-_Lo lamento pero no puedes bajar , no aun._-mire a mama, y a titi Rose y abu. Ellas sonrieron sin hacer regrese la vista hacia Alice ya no estaba. 

-_Asi que yo no puedo verlo pero ella si._-dije riendo. 

-_Oh, por Dios es cierto!_-dijo cuando estubo de regreso.-_ Ya le tome fotos con los chicos._-dijo ajitando la camara. 

-_ Dejame ver_-pero me dijo que no con la cabeza. 

-E_s tu turno para las fotos. Vamos una tu sola._-sonrei para la foto. Luego me tomo una con mama, con Rose y ella y una con la abuela y luego una todas juntas. 

-_Ya puedo bajarrrr_-le pedi ansisosa.

-_Si pero primero nosotras._-dijo saliendo de la habitacion. 

-_Ven_-me llamo mama, tomandome de la mano y salimos al coredor. 

-_Creo que me estoy poniendo nerviosa._- dije asustada. 

-_No tienes porque, solo estan tu padre, tus tios, tu abuelo y Seth. Nadie que no conoscas._- era cierto asi que continue caminando hasta el primer escalon, donde un flash, me solprendio. La tia Alice me tomaba fotos desde el primer piso, todos me miraban con estrechas sonrisas en sus caras. Los nervios volbieron asi que me dedique a bajar rapido y sin tropesarme. Alice me detubo en el ultimo escalon donde edward y seth me esperaban.

-_Espera, una foto._- hice una mueca de astio, pero de todos modos pose grasiosamente hacia un lado, lo que proboco la risa de todos.

_-Wow, creo que sere la envidia de todos esta noche_.- dijo seth mientras me abrazaba. Le sonrei algo ruborisada.

-_Aunque fuera acabada de levantar, lo serias._- le dijo Edward. Le sonrei a mi padre cuando me dijo lo hermosa que me veia, dandole las gracias.

Le dedique una mirada coqueta a Seth, mientras el captaba mi mensaje.

-_Me veo bien, cierto?_-dijo picaro. Llevaba el color blanco cubriendole todo el cuerpo, porque hasta sus zapatos eran asi. Lo unico que no era de este color era una peque~a rosa roja en el bolsillo de su saco.

-_Nunca pense que llegaria el dia en que te diria esto._- le dije finjiendo estar preocupada por lo que estaba apunto de decir.-_Te vez espectacular. . . Noo, lo dije ahora tu ego explotara_-comenze a reir con muchas ganas al ver su rostro.

-_JA, JA, JA, que graciosa. Aunque tienes razon._- dijo comenzando a reir como todos los demas.

-_Ya basta de chistes. Aun no te tomo fotos con ninguno de ellos._- dijo Alice.

-_Deacuerdo_-dije abrzando con fuerzas a Seth que puso una cara de que se asfixiaba, como el solia hacerme cuando peque~a y Alice tomo la foto.

-_Un poco mas y me asfixias!_- se quejo Seth.

-_Hay pero que debil._-dije riendo. El me abrazo igual y todos se asustaron. Tengo que admitir que yo tambien me asuste, pues pense que al tocar mi costado me doleria como antes, pero no fue asi, me dolio, pero fue incluso menos que cuando yo misma me toque. Quisas era por que lo habia echo tras la tela del traje, pero Emmett lo habia echo asi. Me solprendi al sentir un alivio al contacto con su piel. Todos me miraron solprendidos, menos Seth. Le pedi de favor a papa que no que no hablara del tema hasta que me ubiera ido y asi lo hizo.

-O_ok . . . ahora pueden dejar de hacer esas caras feas y tomarse una foto normal._- tomamos la foto uno al lado del otro y asi continuo Alice, tomando me fotos con todos. Alice le dio a Seth las llaves de su porche cuando nos ivamos, claro solo era prestadas. Segun ella tenia que llevarme en un auto desente y no en pon o a pie. La cara de felicidad de Seth era poco para lo que yo sabia debia estar sintiendo. Antes de irno seth insistio en que le tomaran una foto con el auto. Me solprendio que al montarse no llorara. Y asi nos dirijimos al baile, con fe en que veria a Jake alli.

HOLA! ESPERO QUE LE ALLA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, PORFA DEJEMELO SAVER, TENGO QUE TENER ALGO CON QUE INSPIRARME. LAS QUIERO A TODASSS BESOSSSS!


	8. Cap 7 El Baile

Jacob

-No iré. Si es cierto que Nessi pregunto por mi, eso quiere decir que no esta enojada con migo y que puedo ir a verla-No quería ir a ese estúpido baile y menos ahora que sabia que Renesmee había preguntado por mi.

-Vamos Jake, te sentirás mejor.-me insistió Paul. Que me iba a hacer sentir mejor en un baile? Aun tenia frió, me dolían las piernas, al igual que los brazos.

-Vale, crees que si voy al baile, se me va a quitar este dolor de cabeza. O el de los brazos, o el de las piernas.-Paul me miraba enojado. Estábamos en mi peque~a habitación, todos menos Sam, Leah y Seth. Los primeros dos estaban ayudando en el baile y a Seth lo había dejado velando a Ness. Me sentía acosado por la manada en tan poco espacio. Se fueron yendo poco a poco, el primero en irse fue Paul quien se rindió y me dijo que hiciera lo que se me pegara la gana.( claro que no con esas palabras tan sutiles.)Al final solo quedamos Quil, Embry y yo como en los viejos tiempos.

Estábamos en la cocina cuando decidí irme.  
-bueno chicos, yo me iré a ver a Nessi.-dije luego de haber comido.  
-No! Jake. . . tu estas mal, no debes irte, debes descansar.-dijo Embry mientras miraba por la ventana de la sala al oír un carro.-Yo soy el que me debo ir, nos vemos.-dijo para si mismo y se fue.

-Por que demonios no quieren que valla a verla?- le pregunte a Quil sin prestarle atención en la forma de salida de Embry.

-Estas mal Jake, por eso.-Que demonios ni que me estuviera muriendo. Entonces alguien toco a la puerta.

-Se puede?-me sorprendí al persivir al horrendo aroma de los vampiros, y mas aun cuando supe quien era.

-Carlisle?-que hacia el en mi casa. Sam se iba a enojar y mucho.-Que sucede?-le pregunte abriendo la puerta.

-Jacob, pensé encontrarte tirado en cama sin poder moverte.-Bella debió haber lo enviado a verme.

-Di le a Bella que estoy bien, solo son achaques de tanto correr.-

-No fue ella la que me envió aunque me lo pidió, fue . . .-

-Nessi-dije sin creer me era cierto, había preguntado por mi y quería estaba enojada.

-No, aunque también me lo pidió, pero fue Embry. Me dijo que estabas muy mal y que te quejabas de dolor en todo el cuerpo. Me dijo que hasta frió sientes y que eso es imposible en ustedes. Se veía muy preocupado.- No podía describir el coraje que sentía en esos momentos. Habían ido a la casa de los Cullen sin mi consentimiento, le habían pedido a Carlisle que viniera a chequiarme sabiendo que lo ponían en peligro.

-Embry?-dije mirando a Quil en busca de una respuesta.

-Sabíamos que si te decíamos no te dejarías chequiar.-El muy cobarde debió haber salido corriendo cuando vio el auto de Carlisle.

-Y quien dice que lo haré ahora?-le espete.

-Vamos deja que te examine y luego vas y ves a Renesmee.- me pidió sentándose en la butaca. Me deje caer en el sofá indignado.

-Me libraras a mi y a mi familia de una angustia Jacob. Especialmente a Nessi.- Como sabían controlarme esas sanguijuelas.

-Ok, di me que sientes.-dijo sacando sus cosas del maletín.

-Pues me duele todo, los brazos, la cabeza, las piernas. Me duele hasta la cola y no la tengo ahora.- Quisas exajeraba un poco, pero era cierto que no me sentía bien. Y no era que tuviera frió sino que mi temperatura había bajado bastante. De unos 50g que era lo normal, ahora estaba en unos 45g y 5g era mucho.

-Tu temperatura esta en 43g. Cual es tu temperatura normal?-pregunto Carlisle serio. El sabia nuestra temperatura, solo quería comprovarlo.

-De 50g.- algo andaba mal.

-Bueno sobre el dolor es obvio no, estuviste corriendo por mucho tiempo, y bueno creo que te enfermastes por no comer ni beber nada por todo ese tiempo.-Esto era patético yo sabia el porque de mis dolores lo que no sabia era lo de mi temperatura, pero era obvio que estaba enfermo.

-Debes descansar por unos días y el dolor desapareciera. En cuanto a la temperatura espero que regrese a su estado normal. Si no lo hace confió en que me dirás.-

-De acuerdo, gracias y lamento que lo hagan echo venir asta acá para nada.-

-Descuida Jacob, veré que puedo investigar sobre todo esto.-

-Yo le preguntare a Billy en cuanto lo vea.-No había visto a mi padre desde el día del secuestro. Había llegado hoy a la casa. Había continuado en vigilancia sin que los chicos pudieran detenerme y cuando llegue a la casa ya Billy se había ido a ayudar a Sue con las cosas del baile.

-Me podría ir contigo, Carlisle?-pregunte. Quería ir a ver a Renesmee y si me podía ir con el mejor.

-Claro, solo que pensé que irías a ver a Nessi.- dijo algo confundido.

-Por eso te pregunto, o es que no vas para tu casa.- me atreví a preguntar.

-Eh, si, pero Ness no esta allá, ya debe estar aquí en la reserva. Salí después que Seth.-que demonio estaba diciendo. Como que Nessi ya estaba aquí y yo no me había enterado.

-Que?-pregunte confundido.

-Jake, Seth invito a Ness al baile y ella accedió.-me dijo Quil algo incomodo.

-Yo mejor me voí.-dijo Carlisle al darse cuenta que yo no sabia nada de los planes de Seth.

-Quil, me puedes explicar esto?-le pedí enfadado. Solo habían pasado 2, 3 días desde que llego.

- Ya te dije, Seth invito a Nessi, ella dijo que si y Edward la dejo.- Pero eso no era tan malo, no? Solo fue al baile con Seth. Y el no tubo la desencia de decirme. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso.

-Porque demonios ninguno de ustedes me hace caso? Tienen suerte de que . . .-estaba enfadado, no por que Ness estuviera en el baile,eso era bueno,ella nunca había salido de su casa, no aquí en Forks y los únicos amigos que tenia eramos nosotros. Pero estaba enojado por que no me había pedido mi opinión para llevar la al baile.

-Ja!, que si tengo suerte. La misma que Embry, no?- dijo a carcajadas.

-No sabia que Embry podía ser tan cobarde.- dije mientras entraba a mi cuarto y me ponía unos vaqueros negros y una camisa de botones blanca, que era lo único que tenia como para ir al baile.

-Que tal me veo?- le pregunte a Quil en cuanto salí.

-Bien, pero, y para donde vas?-pregunto confundido.

-Dije que iría a ver a Ness y ya que ella esta en el baile.-

-Ahh, no le vallas a da~ar la noche a Seth. Es su baile de oto~o, solo quería ir.-

-No le diré nada,por lo menos no hoy. Tu no vas?-le pregunte todos estarían allí.

-No la mama de Claire me permitio ir a verla hoy siempre y cuando la ayude a hacer la tarea.-Claire era la ni~a de 7 a~os en la que Quil había imprimado.-Me debo ir ya o no podre verla. Nos vemos.-dijo caminando hacia la puerta.-ahh, y no crees que deberías recortarte?-me que de pensativo. No me había recortado desde la boda de Bella. No lo vi nesesario.

-Tu crees?-  
-No se. Seria un cambio, no? A Claire le gusta mi pelo corto, quizás a Nessi también le guste.-dijo abriendo la puerta.

-Lo pensare-le dije cuando se fue. Me meti al ba~o y me quede mirándome al espejo.

Renesmee

-Ya llegamos.-dijo Seth parquiando el auto. Me sentía muy nerviosa. Era la segunda vez que venia a la reserva. La primera había ido a la playa.

-Ah, por poco se me olvida. Donde esta?-Seth buscaba algo en la parte trasera del auto.  
-Di me que es y yo te ayudo.-

-Ya lo encontré.-dijo mientras sacaba una cajita de madera y la abría.

-Wow, Seth. Es para mi?-le pregunte emocionada al ver lo que había asintió y me sonrió.-Es hermoso, no debiste.- le dije mientras lo sacaba y lo ponia en mi mano derecha.

-Se lo mucho que te gustan las rosas, así que lo hice para ti.- Recuerdo que antes de mudarnos llegue a ir a casa de Seth, creo que fue el día de la playa, e hice que el le sacara las rosas a las matas de su madre para que me las diera. Creo que Sue se enojo mucho con el.  
-Tu lo hicistes?-pregunte solprendida.

-Si bueno Esme me dio las flores y yo lo hice.-Era como una pulsera, pero echa de rosas rojas con peque~os detalles blancos.  
-Es hermosa.-

-Como dijo que se llamaba. . . "corsach"- dijo pensando

-Un corsage-lo coregi. -gracias,es hermoso-dije dandole un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Oye, tranquila. Espero que esto no cambie nuestra relacion. Solo somos amigos, cierto?-que pregunta era mas podiamos ser?

-Nop.-seth me miro preocupado. Trato de decir algo pero yo hable primero.-No solo eres mi amigo, sino que eres mi mejor amigo.-le dije sonriendo.

-Gracias a Dios, sino Jake me mataria.-dijo mientras se bajaba y me abria la perta.-Que piensas quedarte en el auto toda la noche? Todos nos miran y ahora no solo por el auto.-tome su mano, pensando en lo que habia dicho de Jake.

El sol se ocultaba en ese presiso momento. El baile era en la playa, al pereser no habia un lugar lo sufisientemente grande para que cupieran habiamos parqueado muy cerca ya que solo habian uno o dos autos vivian en la reserva por lo que podian ir caminando. Deduje que ya habian llegado todos ya que la playa estaba llena y todos nos miraban, preguntandose quienes eran los chicos del porche. Seth me guiaba asta donde habian decorado la pasillo de madera nos esperaba en la entrada y guiaba hasta la pista de baile tambn en parejas sentadas en sabanas sobre la arena, otros caminaban y otros solo charlaban. Habian decorado con peque~as luces sobre la pista de baile y en los demas lugares con velas y antrchas. Todo sed veia hermoso y romantico.

-Sam, Emily-Saludo Seth cuando nos paramos en la entrada para tomarnos una foto.

-Seth?-Pregunto Sam sorprendido, mientras quien supuse era Emily nos miraba perpleja.

-El mismo.-dijo Seth sonriente.  
-Te ves bien, hermano.-le dijo Sam abrasandolo.-Y ese carro?-

-Es de Alice, me dijo que debia . . .-

-Nessi, wow, los chicos me dijeron algo al respecto pero no es lo mismo verte en persona. Me alegro de que estesbien.-me dijo Sam examinandome con la mirada sin creerlo. Me senti incomoda con la mirada de Sam pero Seth se dio cuenta y me tomo de la mano.

-Me estan diciendo que esta es la peque~a Renesmee- dijo Emily confundida. Sonrei timidamente en aseptacion. Era la primera vez que veia a Emily en toda mi vida. Me solprendi mucho al ver su rostro. Sus ya viejas sicatrises resaltaban con la luz de la entrada. Jacob me habia hablado sobre lo ocurrido con Emily. Me habia dicho que Sam la amaba demasiado pero que un dia se habia enojado y descontrolado y ella estaba muy serca.

-Ella es Emily-Sam me la presento mirandola con una mirada inpresionable.

-Hola-La salude algo incomoda. No solo por el echo de que Jake estaba asustado de que ocorriera algo paresido con migo, sino por la forma en que Sam miraba a Emily me recordaba a alguien pero no sabia a quien.

-Sera mejor tomarles la foto antes de que siga llegando mas gente.-dijo Sam para luego tomar la foto.

-Esto es incomodo.-Dije a Seth mientras bajaba la mirada avergonzada.  
-Que susede?-Me pregunto mienttras me tomaba de la mano denuevo y continuabamos vaminando.

-Todos nos miran como si fueramos algo raro.- nadie habia despegado la mirada de nosotros ni un solo momento.

-Todos pensaban que no vendria. Al verme llegar en ese hermoso carro, vestido asi y de la mano de una de las princesas mas hermosas del planeta. Mis admiradoras son celosas.-dijo con un tono orgulloso.

-Asi que ahora tienes admiradoras.-comense a sentirme comoda conforme el tiempo pasaba. Seth me presento a todos sus amigos de la escuela, al igual que a sus amigas, las cuales no fueron tan amigables como los chicos. Al parecer mi amigo si era uno de los mas deseados por las chicas. Luego de bailar un rato nos asercamos a un grupo de gente donde pude distinguir a Paul,Embry, Jared y Leah que charlaban y reian, dando miradas a nuestra direccion.

-Y esa quien es? La nueva novia de Seth?-oi que preguntaba Paul.

-Es Renesmee, bruto.- dijo Leah sonriendome. Le devolbi la sonrisa,yo era con la unica con quien se llevaba bien en mi familia y no podia negar que me caia bien. Aunque nunca habia pasado sufisiente tiempo con ella antes de mudarnos y ahora que habiamos venido para las vacaciones de navidad, nos habiamos echo amigas.

-Hola chicos.-saludo Seth observando la cara de perplegidad de Paul que me miraba incredulo. Yo solo me limite a sonreirles, pues todos me examinaban con la mirada igual de incredulos que Paul. Embry y Leah me sonreian disculpandose por los demas, pues sabian que me sentia incomoda por la forma de en que me miraban.

-Me dijistes que era una ni~a-le decia una chica a Jared en el oido.

-Lo era.-le respondio el. Se volteo para verla y pude ver el mismo sentimiento de adoracion que habia visto en el rostro de Sam. Ella se sonrojo al igual que yo. No solo por ello sino por la forma en que todos me miraban.

Seth me miro y luego dijo:  
-Creo que no creen que seas tu, Ness.- dijo suspirando.

-Pero Jacob me dijo que solo tenia tres.-sonrei de inmediato al escuchar su nombre, ruborisandome por el descubrimiento del dia anterior.

-El esta aqui?-dije de inmediato, buscandolo con la mirada.

-No, ni creo que llegue.- dijo por fin Paul que al escuchar a su novia hablar le habia mirado. Supe que era su novia por la forma en que este la miraba. Mi solpresa fue grande, pues era la tersera vez que veia esa mirada llena de adoracion en toda la tarde.

-Si va a llegar. Lo mas posible es que venga a pelearme por mandar a tu abuelo a que lo examinara.- Dijo Embry serio. Seth me miro algo asustado, no habia planeado tener que enfrentarse a un rega~o esa noche.

"Creo que no pensamos en que podia enterarse." le dije mediante mi don. El se encogio de hombros fingiendo no interesarle. Pero yo sabia que estaba asustado de como reaccionaria mi jacob al enterarse que no lo habia obedesido.

-Que novios mas amables tienen chicas. Me encanta la forma en que las presentan, y mas el tuyo Rachel.-dijo sarcasticamente Leah,mirando a Jared y Paul.

-Ella es Kim la prometida de Jared.-El la abrazo y la beso en la mejilla.

-Mi prometida. Es fasinante como suena.-le dijo el al oido mientras ella se ruborisaba aun mas que antes.

Leah ignoro el comentario y continuo.  
-A estos ya los habias visto antes no?-pregunto se~alando a dos muchachos altos frente a mi.

-Solo nos a visto dentro de face, creo.-dijo uno de ellos. No era cierto los habia visto una vez en su forma humana y los reconoci al mismo tiempo que a los demas.

-Collin y Brandy.-dije segura.

-aja-dijo leah queitandole importancia.

-Ella es Rachel la novia de este.-dijo se~alando a Paul y virando los ojos.- y . . .-

-Mi hermana-su voz hizo que mi corazon diera un brinco de la emocion. Me vire de inmediato hacia donde su voz habia salido. Y hay estaba vistiendo unos vaqueros obscuros y una camisa de botones blanca bastante pegada que hacia que sus musculos se notaran. Me sonreia con esa sonrisa picara que tanto me gusta. Su largo y negro cabello habia desaparesido. Ahora llebaba un recorte algo despeinado y hacia que se viera mas joven pero mas maduro. No sabia en que momento habia comenzado a sonreirle con tanta emocion. Mi Jacob habia llegado.

Entonces me acorde de Seth, mi pobre amigo no se habia movido de su sitio, pero se habia encogido al escuchar a Jake. Este al parecer se dio cuenta y le dio a Seth en la golpe fue amistoso, pero al contacto Seth comenzo a gritar disculpas, por averme traido con el.

-Te vez radiante Ness.- me dijo ignorando por completo las disculpas de Seth.

-gracias-dije sintiendo como mis mejillas se llenaban de rubor. Su olor a madera y a sesped, llego a mi de inmediato, lo que hizo que me pusiera tenza y que mi sonrisa desapareciera. Vi como su rostro se llenaba de preocupacion, asi que le di la espalda y agarre a Seth por su brazo con mis dos manos.  
"Sacame de aqui." no habia pensado en que esto podria pasar. El me miro algo asustado al darse cuenta lo que podia ocurrir sino lo hacia.

-Es un placer, Rachel.- dije tratando de disimiular un poco. Todos me miraban solprendidos por mi actitud.

-Estas bien Nessi?-me pregunto Jake preocupado. Cerre los ojos y respire profundo tratando de conttrolarme, pero mi garganta me quemaba mas al tener a Jake justo a mi lado. Seth se dio cuenta y le respondio por mi.

-Solo tiene habre,Jake.- Pero eso no calmo la situacion. Quizas si con Jake pero el rujido que salio del pecho de Paul y Jared me asustaron. Habri mis ojos de inmediato por el suste y solo pude ver la henorme espalda de Jacob frente a mi. Trate de aguantar la respiracion, no queria hacerle da~o.

- Tranquilos los dos.- decia Embry.

-Mejor te saco de aqui antes de que . . .-Dijo Seth alejandome de ellos.

-Mejor?-me pregunto Seth cuando nos detuvimos en la mesa de vocadillos. Yo asenti ps el olor de jake aun me daba pero estaba logrando cuntrolarme. Quizas era que el enorme nudo que sentia en la garganta no dejaba que la quemazon me invadiera tanto.

Puse mi mano en su mejilla:"Rachel y Kim deben tenerme miedo ahora." dije pues Paul y Jared habian entendido a Seth cuando dijo que tenia "hambre", solo q mal interpretaron a quien le aria da~o.

-Temo que Paul y Jared no se llevaran bien contigo hasta que . . .-

"Calla que nos estan escuchando." le dije mediante mi don ya que mi mano aun reposaba en su mejilla. Nos quedamos en silencio para escuchar lo que decian.

-Seth dijo que tenia habre Jake, y Rachel esta aqui y tambien Kim es ovio.- decia Paul tratando de mantener la calma.

-Ella no le aria da~o a ninguna de ellas Paul. Es solo una ni~a. No es un moustro!- decia Jake furioso. No, no le haria nada a ellas pero quisas a el si. Y yo si era un moustro.

-No, no lo eras y no eres un moustro.-aun tenia mi mano en su mejilla la cual la cogio mientras con la otra limpiaba una lagrima de mi mejjilla.-Tranquilisate o haras que Jake le rompa los huesos a Paul por hacerte llorar. Asepte riendo mientras tomaba unos bocadillos y los metia en mi boca.

-Lo hizo tu mama, vdd?-le pregunte con la boca llena.

-Sip.-asepto riendo al ver como metia mas bocadillos a mi boca.-Eso te ayuda a controlar tu sed?-me pregunto.

-Si, mantiene mi boca y garganta ocupadas.-dije cuando trague denuevo. No era una fanatica de la comida humana, aunque era la mas que ingeria, pero si la comida era de Sue ... hacia la mejor camida humana que habia probado.

-creo que que sera mejor regresar. Amenos que quieras que te lleve a casa?-me dijo Seth lo pense por un momento, no queria hacerle nada a Jake. pero luego vi la cara de Seth. . .

-No, como crees. Coge de esas donas.-le dije mientras le pasaba un plato para unas donitas que tanto nos gustaban.

-sabes que Jake se comera esas.- me dijo al ver lo que tenia en mi plato.

-esto sera nuestra disculpa por venir sin su consentimiento.- le dije mientras cogia mas donas de chocalate; las favoritas de Jake.

Caminamos hacia los chicos, cuando mi plato y los dos que llevaba Seth no le cupo una dona mas. Todos nos miraban, debian estar pensando que eramos unos glotones, pero lo que no sabian era que esto no daba ni para un solo lobo comiera.

-Hay, pero que amables.-dijo Collin al vernos llegar con la comida.

-creo que era mejor que se trajeran la bandeja.-Dijo Brandi carcajeandose con Embry.

-O la mesa.- dijo jake sonriendome , pero sin que el reflejo de preocupacio se fuera de su rostro. Yo le sonrei con entusiasmo, pues el ardor de mi garganta habia parado un poco con todas las donas que habia comido.

-A lo siento, si quieren algo van a tener que traer la mesa ustedes. o pedirle a Seth de lo suyo.- dije, bromeando.

Todos se habian sentado al lado de donde estaban antes. Mas cerca de el mar, en una gran sabana que habia en el suelo. Tome asiento en un peque~o pedazo de sabana junto a Jake, y Seth se sento a mi lado. Le quite el plato que habiamos llenado de donas de chocolate a Seth y lo puse frente a mi. Jacob puso la misma cara de cachoro que siempre ponia cuando quiere que yo haga algo.

-No me pongas esa cara, son mias.-dije sonriendo mientras los demas le quitaban las donas a Seth.

-Nisiquiera una de las de chocolate?-me pregunto aun con su cara de cachoro.

-Solo si no le dices nada a Seth por averme traido. Nada de nada. Deacuerdo?-le pregunte, sabia que estaba por lo menos un piquito enojado con Seth por traerme. El siempre me decia que no debia salir sin el o sin mis padres para ningun lugar, incluso llego a peliarle una vez a Alice por llevarme solo con ella de compras. Pero yo no entendia por que tanta proteccion, ok me queria, era una de sus mejores amigas, pero que me podia ocurrir en la reserva donde estan todos sus amigos lobos?

-Deacuerdo-dijo sonriente.

-Prometelo-le espete antes de que cogiera la dona.

-Te lo prometo. Ya puedo?-me pregunto desesperado.

-Si-dije riendo.

-Mision cumplida Seth.-le dije. El miraba su plato indignado y luego miraba la boca llena de Paul que sonreia satisfecho. Le dije a Seth que cogiera de mis donas lo que ensendio el gallinero o mejor dicho la manada. Le habia dado las donas de chocolate a Jake, quien se las comio ecompartia las mias en un minuto, y compartia las mias con Seth. Luego de comerme unas cinco donas para que el ardor de mi garganta se calmara, pues cada vez estaba mas cerca de Jake y cada vez que me acercab mas deseaba su sangre. Pero ya sabia controlarme, nunca lo morderia en mi vida, no importaba las ganas que tubiera, el era gran parte de mi vida. Le di mis donas a los chicos. Al parecer jared y Paul no estaban tan enojados con migo como yo pensaba. Se lo pregunte a Jake mediante mi don y lo unico que hizo fue sonreir.

-Como es que tu hermana sabe sobre mi y yo sobre ella no?- le pregunte bajito a Jake, luego de observar el paresido que tenia con Rachel. Me pregunte cuantas cosas mas no sabia de el?

-Asi que este canalla, no te a contado sobre mi.- Al parecer me habia escuchado y ahora miraba a Jake medio ofendida. Jake abrio la boca sin saver que decir asi que yo hable primero.

- Creo que conosco a Billy por el abuelito y no por mi Jacob. Asi que . . .- las palabras "mi Jacob" aun se escuchaban en mi cabeza. Siempre me habia referido a el como mio y Jake nunca se habia quejado al respecto. Al contrario siempre que le decia a halguien que el me pertenecia una enorme sonrisa se iluminaba en su rostro. Pero esta vez me senti muy rara al decirlo. La mirada de Kim y Rachel se habia posado en mi al oirlo y me miraban sonrientes. En cambio los demas no hicieron gesto alguno. ya estaban acostumbrados. Mire el suelo de inmediato, la verguenza habia echo que mis mejillas se pusieran coloradas.

-Pues se puede decir que Paul y Jake me han contado todo sobre ti. Aunque me doi cuenta que algunas cosas no son ciertas.-Ella lo miraba enojada. Al parecer algo en mi no concordaba con lo que Jake le habia dicho.

-Rachel, te fuistes devuelta a la universidad dias despues de que Nessi naciera. Regresastes un a~o despues y ella ya se habia ido.- Jake le explicaba como lo hacia cuando queria convenserme de algo.-Te cuento todo, ella regresa, y . . .- me miro de inmediato y pude ver la disculpa dibujada en su rostro. El me miraba justo a los ojos y apretaba mi mano mientras suspiraba, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Puse mi mano en libre en su mejilla sin detenerme a pensarlo. Le deje ver lo mal que me sentiria si se ponia a disculparse por cosas que el bien sabia no tenian nada que ver con el, frente a todos.

El me acariso la mano que estaba en su mejilla y luego me abrazo con fuersa.  
-Luego estaba asi.-dijo justo al lado de mi oreja, sin querer soltarme y sentando me en su regaso. Rachel solo asintio, pues sabia que el tema era algo sensible para ambos. Pero la curiosidad de los chicos no nos ayudo.

-Pero como fue que cresistes tanto?-Jake se puso tenso al recordar mi historia y los miro enojado.

-Digamos que desde entonses creo en que las pesadillas se hacen realidad y que los vampiros tienen superpoderes.- fue lo unico que dije. Dejando a todos un poco turbados.

Una chica habia ido a buscar a Embry, los que luego habian desaparesido. Otras tres sacaron a bailar a Collin, a Brendy y a Seth los que aseptaron, no sin antes que la que habia buscadoa Seth, una chica con pelo mal te~ido de rubio y muy mal vestida, quien se creia ser la ultima coca-cola del desierto, me diera una mirada de odio y luego sonriera satisfecha. Leah habia ido a ayudar en algo, por lo que solo quedabamos Jared y Kim, Paul y Rachel y Jacob y yo. El lugar se habia convertido no apto para mi segun Jake ya que Kim y Jared se besaban dulsemente y reian. Y Jacob estaba apunto de salir de sus casillas viendo a Paul besar apasionadamente a su hermana. No era que yo no lo hubieravisto antes, no, nunca habia visto yo a mis padres besarse de esa forma o a mis abuelos o a Alice y Jasper o a Rosalie y a Emmett. (Aunque creo que entre ellos si era inapropiado.) Ni tampoco habia visto peliculas donde ocuriera eso. Nooo.

Pero pues, Jake termino alejando me de ellos de inmediato. Me dijo que me llevaria a una lugar muy espacial para el. Las luces alumbraban un poco una vieja raiz de un tronco que sobre salia en la orilla del mar.

-Bella solia decir que este era nuestro tronco.- dijo sonriente recordando el pasado.

-Mama vino aqui?-pregunte, sabia que mama y Jake se habian conosido hacia mucho ppor lo que supuse que si.

-Siempre que venia a verme, terminabamos aqui sentados.-me dijo sentandose a los pies de la raiz y palmeandola para que yo me sentara.

-Te queda bien el recorte. Me gusta.- le dije luego de sentarme, acarisiando su cabello. El recosto su cabeza en mis rodillas para poder mirarme y sonreirme.

-Pense que no lo mensionarias.- dijo alfin.

-Te vez mas joven.- le dije tocando su nariz como el me hacia ami.

-Estas diciendo que me veia viejo?- me pregunto finjiendo estar ofendido. Comenze a reir con ganas, posando mi mano en su mejilla para que entendiera a que me referia. El pelo largo lo hacia parecer un hombre de unos 23 o 24. En cambio con el pelo corto paresia un chico de 17 o 18 a~os. El tenia 21 pero al ser lobo se suponia que no cresiera mas luego de un estiron que daba a los 16 que lo hacia parecer de 19, asi que no habia cresido desde entonses. Jacob poso su mano sobre la mia y la apreto junto a su rostro. Cerro los ojos y suspiro poniendo cara de pocos amigos. me deslise por el tronco hasta llegar a su lado, para poder abrazarlo con todas mis fuersas y asi lo hice. El me rodeo con susu henormes brazos por la cintura y me devolbio el abrazo.

-Regresastes a mi Nessi. Enserio estas aqui.- susuro junto en mi oreja.

-Nadie volvera a separarnos mi Jacob, nadie. Te lo prometo.-Y nadie dijo mas. Ambos sabiamos que da~ariamos el momento con mas palabras.


End file.
